DuMBer or DuMB!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Simple Twist, makes Your Job Tough...!
1. Chapter 1

**_a few Chapters Simple Investigative Story..._**

**_just wanting Some Good and Hat Kay Plot, if any one wanted to give Me..._**

**_Hope You all Like it..._**

**_although just a Warmer in such Cold Winter..._**

**_Enjoy Baccha Party..._**

**_BOLD are FlashBack..._**

* * *

_Voice (in complete panic): Shit… Shit… Shit…. Ab kya hoga…. (ask) Daya…. (tense tone) You know na… _

_Daya (wiping the sweat from His forehead in this Chilling room with): Abhi tou Mujhy Jaan sy Maar dy ga…_

_Voice (rash): aur Tera kya Khayal hy… (whisper) Ashoke Mujhy Chor dy ga… (telling about His Future as) Preserve karwa kr rakkhy ga…_

_Daya (with pressing teeth): Saala… Ghatya Aadmi… (pacing in tension with) Kameeny ny Kahan Phanswa diya…_

_Voice (pointing the Flaws as): tou Tum bhi tou… (tell) Usi waqt koi Saboot kuch tou Lety na…_

_Daya (angry): Haan.. aur (teasing) Dr Sahab tou jesy Mitti ki Moorat bany huay thy na… (mimicking voice as) Daya, No.. Not Now.. (again) I m Not Risking Patient Life here…_

_Rajeev (chewing): Aby tou Mujhy kya Malum tha… (indicating as) Wo itna Bara Drama hy…_

_Daya (corrected): Movie kaho…_

_Rajeev (in tension): Ab…_

_Daya (in scare): Ab… _

_One watching His Body dipping in a Blood Bath-Tub while another Figure Seeing Himself in a Transparent Jar with a Waxed Sealed Cover…._

* * *

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Voice (calling): Daya, Packing karo… (in hurry) Jaldi…_

_Daya (coming out although having shaving stick on His hand which He is Flinging to make it Dry with confusing tone): Hain… Packing… (asking) pr abhi tou Case Khatam hee Nahi hua na… tou Packing…._

_Abhijeet Picking His Scattered things from His Bed side by side Replying His Buddy as…_

_Abhijeet (telling): ACP Sir ka Phone aaya tha.. Foran Wapus Bulaya hy…._

_Daya (again tryng to get out detail of such order in middle of case with): pr aisy… achanak…._

_Abhijeet: (irritatingly): Mujhy kya Malum… (asking with taunt) Sahab batein.. (explaining seeing Daya wide eyes with) Sir nay chooty sath hee Tumhara Poocha tha.. (zipping His Bag with teasing way) ab Pata Nahi Kya Karnama kr ky aayey hain Moty Miyaan…_

_Daya (dismissing tone): Bako Mut… Main ny kya kiya hy…?_

_Abhijeet (straight): Tum Batao… _

_Daya Reviewing the Last Month Major Scenarios in His Head found Nothing as per His Idea to be Creating Trouble for Him…._

_Daya (with thoughtful): Mera Nahi khayal kay kuch aisa Main ny kiya hy…_

_Abhijeet (checking Drawes with): ACP Sir ky Delhi jany sy Pehly tou kuch Nhai hua tha…?_

_Daya (moving head with): Nah…. (stopped a bit with a whisper) Oops…_

_Abhijeet (taunt): Zabardast.. (grabbing His Arm as Daya Picked His almost Opened Bag with) Bakein gy Sahab… (He is taking out His Cell telling Rajat as Daya started Closing His Bags with Stuffing thins) (Abhijeet adds) Rajat, Mujhy aur Daya ko abhi Mumbai ky liye Niklna hy.. (calm tone) kuch Emergency hy… Vivek aa rha hy… Tum is Mission ko yahan sy Head karo gy.. Main Update leta rahun ga (after hearing from other side say) Nahi Nahi… Theek hy Sub… dekho wahan Ja kr hee Malum hoga is Emergency Bulaway ka… Theek, I'll Keep in Touch with You… Bye (after putting off His Cell, asked to Daya) aisy Robot ki tarah Chalty rahein gy Sahab ya Apny Munh ka Taala bhi Khoolein gy (both reached at Reception where Abhijeet telling at Reception as ) Aik Cab mangwa dein, Airport ky liye (to Daya) Chalo Lobby pr Baat krty hain…_

_Daya (sit and Zipping His Bag with): HQ mein Chuhan ny Mujhy Pehli baar Chai Offer ki thi (with down head) Main ny (with low tone) aisy hee Keh diya kay Zehr tou Nahi is mein (up His head, see Abhijeet Wide Eyes and Instantly added) Comment tha Boss… just…_

_Abhijeet (repeating with smirk): Yes Just… (in irritated way) Pata hy na kesa Aadmi hy Wo…?_

_Daya (trying to Defend His Comment with): Yaar, ab aisa bhi Banda Nhai hy.. itna Informal tha aur Wo (thinking way) Smile bhi kr rha tha…_

_Abhijeet (standing up as found an Approaching Waiter for Informing them about their Cab arrival as): Aankh Khol kr dekhty (picking His Bag although stand His Hand towards Waiter signaling Him about getting His Non Verbal Message and Leaving Hotel with Daya, said in Chewing tone) Devlish Smile bhi koi hoti hy…._

_Daya really Cursing although in whole Flight He is Giving Bad Words to P.A Chuhan who take that Small Mocking Sentence under ACP Sir Consideration…_

* * *

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Call from One of Senior Officer from CID is at Afternoon is Totally UnExpected for the Listener who Picked it with…_

_Voice: aur bhae, (naughty way seeing the Name Blinking over Cell Screen with) Freddie Sir ko Aaj Humarai Yaad kesy aa gayii…?_

_Freddie (serious tone): Rahul, Daya Sir ko Suspend kr diya gaya hy…_

_Rahul (shout): What…_

_Freddie: Haan, (tense) Pata Nhai kya Baat hui hy.. (briefing) Dono abhi Pohanchy aur Daya Sir Khamoshi sy Bahar Nikl gaye…_

_Sachin (added as Call in Speaker from Cafeteria of Bureau): ACP Sir kay Cabin ka Door Khula reh gaya tou Hum ny Suna ander Abhijeet Sir, ACP Sir sy Baat kr rhy thy…_

_Rahul (confusingly): pr Achanak… (ask) kya kuch hua hy.. (suspicious tone) I mean koi Case…?_

_Freddie (denying with): Nahi… (add Main point with) Dr. Ashoke bhi Sath thy…._

_Rahul (shocking tone): Daya ky…?_

_Sachin (correcting it with): Nahi Rahul Sir, wo tou abhi ACP Sir kay Cabin sy Abhijeet Sir kay Sath Nikly hain….. aur… _

_Rahul (cutting with informing Both as): Freddie, Mujhy Abhijeet ki Call aa rahi hay.. Main Thori Der mein Call krta hun.. Ok… (pick Abhijeet Call heard) Rahul, Khaber tou Mil hee gayii hogi…?_

_Rahul: pr (again) hua kya Abhijeet…?_

_Abhijeet (with sigh): yehi Janna hy… (ordering) Tum Daya ko Ghar ly aao… (disappointed way) Beach mein betha Aansoo Baha rha hoga…_

_Rahul (agreed as standing from His chair with): Ok…._

_Abhijeet (Again telling abt His Program with): Main Ashoke ky Sath Rajeev ko ly kr Ghar Pohanchta hun… (sighing with) Pata Nhai Dono ny Mil kr kya Hungama kiya hy…._

_Rahul (stunned tone): Rajeev bhi…_

_Abhijeet (irritatingly): arry Tum aao tou… (taunt) Call kr kay Sahab sy Pata Thikana Pooch lena…._

* * *

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

**_It's just a Small Everyday Happening kinda Situation in Daily Routine of a Cosmopolitan City named Mumbai…_**

**_The Usual Hustle Bustle inside Duo Residence where Abhijeet who is Completely Dressed Up, Seeing Daya at His Room setting His Hairs, ask…_**

**_Abhijeet (from doorway): Aby Moty (ask as Daya Glared after getting the Image of Abhijeet over His Closet Mirror with) Juhu jaye ga na…?_**

**_Daya (turn head with): Hunh.. (loud) Nahi bata rha Main…_**

**_Abhijeet (coming inside with): Acha Bak Bak Nahi.. (giving Him with) ye ly 3700 rupay.. (Daya takes Money heard more) Satya Jee ko dy dena… (casual) Us Roz Udhaar reh gaye thy…_**

**_Daya (taunting): Ahan tou ab Mujhy Us Roz ka Hawala dy kr Jataya ja rha hy… (jerking head with) wah wah…_**

**_Abhijeet (telling): Ek Ghuma ky lagaon ga na Sahab ko Samjh aa jaye gi… (reminding that Day with) Boss, Jaldi sy.. (seeing Daya Embarrass face add) arry Yaar, Rahul bhi hy na… aur (give Smack to His Arm with) Mera Debt Card tou Sahab shayed Methai Samjh kr Kha chuky hain…_**

**_Daya (again teasingly): Jabhi tou Us Roz sy Mera Pait kharab hy.. (telling) Udhaar ka Khana na Abhijeet Babu.. (seeing His Tummy innocently with) Is Masoom Nanhi sii Jaan ko Suit Nahi krta…_**

**_Abhijeet (stressed): Beta, Shukr kr…. (added) Us ny Udhaar kr liya warna Aaj Kal Koi Apni Chamri Nahi chorta yahan 3700 ka Udhaar wo bhi Hafty bhar sy… acha, (moving towards exit with) Main ja rha hun.. (tauntingly) Bureau Waqt pr aa jayey ga… (reminding) ACP Sahib Aaj aa rhy hain.. koi Pata Nahi Airport sy Direct hee Burea aa jayein…_**

**_Daya (nodded with Simple way): Acha hy… Main Sir ko Bata dunga ky (clearing tone) Abhijeet ny Restaurant waly sy 3700 Rupay ki Rishwat lii hy jisy sirf (stressing each word) Un ki Izzat bachany ki Khatir Mujhy Apni Jaib sy dena parr rha hy…_**

**_The Man Mouth Fully Opened while the Younger One Left Residence in Hurry with a Happy Wink…._**

* * *

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_Cool…_**

**_The Guy taking Bite really takes a Sigh getting the Familiar Sound, raise His Head and find a Giant Smiling Devilishly…_**

**_Daya after giving back Money to Satya Jee, when moving out, got a Glimpse of Rajeev taking Early Lunch as it Only 11:45 or say Brunch at Corner Table and Daya does not Miss that Raid at any Cost…_**

**_Daya (sat with): Akely Akely… (seeing the mighty burger with) Dawat…_**

**_Rajeev (with sigh): Hazam hee Nahi hony wala tha… _**

**_Daya (sat): hmmm.. (with smirky smile) ab Main aa gaya hun na.. Suna hy (about to Call Waiter with) Mil Baant kr Khany sy Buht Jaldi Hazam ho jata hy…_**

**_Rajeev (rash): Bako Mut.. aur (strictly) itny Paisy Nahi hain Mery Pass (drag His Snack towards Daya with) isi sy Share karo…_**

**_Daya (looking in shock the almost Quarter Burger with): Awww… itna sa…_**

**_Before Rajeev drag back the Plate, Daya Picked the Burger while Rajeev telling Him His Raam Khanai as after Long Time, He took out few Notes from Ashoke Pocket and here All gone inside HULK Tummy…._**

**_Both Left Restaurant after Pait Pooja and before Parting, A Click raised Daya Head towards Left…_**

**_Rajeev (confusingly): kya hua…?_**

**_Daya (moving as found another Low Sound with): Fire…._**

**_Both Rushed to that Path and got a Man lying in His Bloody Pool in a Shadowed Alley while another trying to Escape…_**

**_Daya behind the Attacker although taking Out His Gun and trying to take a Shot but cant do it due to Dumpster in between the path mostly hiding the Right shot while during the Chase, the Attacker Vanished in Thin Air…_**

**_Daya get back to Alley after Calling Area Police Informing about the Case and Crime Scene with Criminal Outlook to few extent, while seeing Rajeev trying to giving First Aid to an Injured Man…._**

**_Rajeev found Daya and during giving CPR telling Him about His Call to Emergency Services…_**

**_The 10 minute are too much Lengthy for them and Paramedic's and Police both arrived almost Together and now after Transferring Patient to Nearest Hospital and Police started Investigating Crime Scene and taking Initial Statement of Daya and Rajeev started their Work…._**

* * *

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_Abhijeet (happily seeing Daya coming with): Shuker Daya… (hurriedly) Chalo…_**

**_Daya (looking around all in leaving mood with): Kya hua…?_**

**_Abhijeet (straight): Arry, Saint Catholic ky Father ko kisi ny Qatal kr diya…._**

**_Daya (uttered): Ohhh…_**

**_The Three days Hectic Investigation including Hurried Visits to few States and taking All in Complete Secrecy is really Difficult to Cater by Officers… They all taking Relaxed Sigh after done this…_**

**_Abhijeet (thanking): Thank God… (now leaving the Area with) Mob dekha tha Santa Cruise pr…._**

**_Daya (take turn with): haan Yaar… sach (with Relax tone) Local Police ny Bara Support kiya, warna Hum Log tou Sanbhal hee Nhai paaty…_**

**_Rajat (agreed): zahir hy Sir… (sadly) Minority Community ky Father Superior ka is tarah Qatal ho jana.. Un ka Gussa tou Jaiz tha…_**

**_Freddie (telling the Reality as): pr Rajat Sir, Nikla tou ander ka hee Aadmi na…_**

**_Sachin (nodded positive with): haan ye tou hy… wesy Mujhy Us pr Ek Lamhy ko bhi Doubt Nahi tha…_**

**_Vivek: Sir, Us pr kiya… (telling more) Church kay kisi bhi Member pr Shak ka tou Socha bhi Nahi ja skta tha…_**

**_Abhijeet: hmmm.. khair, (in ordering tone) ab is ki File Work Complete kr ky Sir ko Kal Subah hee dy dena…_**

**_Rajat: Sir, (ask) HQ pr bhi Jama krwani hogi…?_**

**_Abhijeet (agreeing with): haan… Copy tou Submit krni hee hogi… _**

**_Daya (now taking Bureau lane with): Main Tum Logun ko Bureau Utar deta hun…_**

**_Abhijeet (raising brow): kyun, (ask teasingly) Sahab kahan ky liye Par Toul rhy hain….?_**

**_Daya (telling irritation): arry Rajeev ki Buht Miss Calls hain.. SMS bhi hain.. Main ny Aik Do ka Reply kiya pr bas Wo Aik hee Baat Likh rha hy kay Jaldi Milo aur Phone tou Pick hee Nhai kr rha…_**

**_Abhijeet (with disappointed tone): Phanse gaye hongy kisi Ulty Kaam mein… (ask to Rajat) Rajat, Tumhein Nahi Yaad kiya Dr. Babu ny…?_**

**_Rajat (smilingly): Nahi Sir… Mujhy koi Call/SMS Nahi aaya…_**

**_Abhijeet (eyeing Daya): kya kiya hy Tum Dono ny Mil kr…?_**

**_Daya: Boss… (stopped Vehicle at Bureau building with Threat) aa kr is By-Izzati ka Badla leta hun…._**

**_Freddie (stepping out with): Sir, Main Metha Order kr dun…._**

**_Vivek (laughingly added)): hahahha… Party Sir…_**

**_Abhijeet: Acha Acha… (accepting challenge with) Dekhty hain Badla kis ka hota hy…._**

**_All Stepped Out in Smile and Daya Rushed with Quillas to the Spot mentioning by Rajeev in SMS which is City Hospital Confusing for Daya…_**

* * *

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_Voice (uttered in complete confusion): Matlab….?_**

**_Rajeev (in agry way): Daya, matlab kya… wo aadmi Ilzam laga rha hy kay Tum nay Usy Goli Maari aur Main is Qatal ya Qatal ki Saazish mein Tum ko Bachany ki Koshish kr rha hun…_**

**_Daya (rashly): Dimagh Theek hy… Aik Ghuma ky Saaly ko lagaon ga na…_**

**_Rajeev (in tension): Yaar, Mujhy Nhai pata… (adding) City Hospital ny Enquiry Commission bana diya hy… Mera Naam Us mein hy.. wo Kal Press Briefing kr rhy hain.. (with Wet tone) Daya Mera Career…_**

**_Daya (patting Hos Friend Shoulder with): Pagal ho gaye ho Rajeev… (asking) Darr kesa… aby jub Hum ny kuch kiya hee Nahi tou…_**

**_Rajeev (again): Naam tou aa jaye ga na… Meri Job bhi Chali jaye gi… (harshly adding) Ashoke bhi Mar gaya hy Bangalore ja kr… aa kr hee Nahi dy rha… (telling) Tum bhi najany kahan thy… Main tou (lousy tone) Phanse ky Reh gaya hun…_**

**_Daya (trying to Relax Him with): Rajeev… Rajeev… Be Relax Yaar.. (realizing Him) ye Sub sirf Threat hy… Okay… Aik tarah sy Sasti Suhrat… (asking in confusing tone) BTW, Usy kesy Pata chal kay Hum Kaun hain…?_**

**_Rajeev (with defeated tone): Pata Nhai… Tumhara Mujhy Ilm Nhai kay Usy Pata hy ya Nahi… (sadly) bas Wo Mujhy Tumhara Saathi kehta hy.. pr Mera Usy Pata hy kay Main Dr hun… (telling more) Daya, Tum Jaanty ho na City Hospital aur Life Line Hospital Rivarly bhi Chalty hain.. Dono mein Race lagi hoti hy.. Brilliant Doctors Appointing, Latest Equipments, Seminars, Big Consultants… hr Cheez mein Dono ko Number One hona hota hy… _**

**_Daya (thinking way): Yani, koi Ander ka bhi Mila hua ho skta hy…._**

**_Rajeev (agreed): Haan…_**

**_Daya (angry): Wesy Tu Usy Life Line kyun Nhai ly gaya…?_**

**_Rajeev (understand Him): Yaar, ye Nearest tha.. Emergency ny Ambulance bhi isi Hospital ki Bheji thi…_**

**_Daya: pr Rajeev, (confuse) Police….?_**

**_Rajeev: I don't know… (telling Him the Information He has with) Police ka Kehna hy wo Waqyey ky baad aayii thi… wesy Un ko Tumhara aur Mera Pata tou hoga.. (add) Yaad hy Humaray I-Card aur Contact Info Un Logun ny lii thi…_**

**_Daya (stand up with): Main Management sy Baat krta hun aur Us Inspector sy bhi jo Case Deal kr rha tha…?_**

**_Rajeev: Jo chayey karo… bas (low tone) Mujhy aur Khud ko is Aazab sy bachao…_**

* * *

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**


	2. Chapter 2

First of All, Little Surprised regarding Good Amount of Feedback I ve got... Honestly, this Idea giving to Me by **COOLAK BACCHA** (Thank You so much Bacchy)..

* * *

First, A Small Request...

if Anyone having a Plot/Idea/Flick

especially Not regarding Emotional way/Non -Investigative...

Plz Share through PM...

I m looking through a Plot...

Totally Hat Ke...

a Difficult One...

Investigative/Mystery/Thriller/Horror...

Something give Me a Challenge...

Plz Share Me through PM Me...

* * *

Now... Thanking Notes...

**SANJHANA...** Sure Beta, its Not much Investigative so Minions Mandli is there but its Not a Long/Multiple Chapter Story...

regarding My Other Stories, UMMM... try to Open INDIA FORUM by Googling it... there go to SET INDIA Channel... from there to CID FORUM...

there You got a thread named CID STORIES ARCHIVE... Open it, Search GADHADADA, got My Stories... Okay...

BTW, here at FF also You got My Other Stories from Different Writers Platform...

like Search Writer FRIENDSHIP AND MORE got My few stories as (Cupcake, Daya vs Daya, Little Bear, Watery Bear, DUO-Understanding, Friendship Mark, A New Arrival in town, Confession or Confusion, Special Gift)

Search Writer CRAZY-MD (Tossing the Life)...

Search Writer KRITTZ (A Riddle of My Life)...

These All are also Written by Me after these Fabulous Writers Discussing Me their Ideas and giving Me Opportunity to Explore it...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**PRIYA...** Thanks for Welcoming Bacchy...

Yeah, I m Updating it Soon...

* * *

**SYRA.4103...** Thanks for Welcoming and Congrats for Reading it First...

Yes, this BOLD PART is Only a Flashback or say Case which Trapped Both Daya Sir and Dr. Rajeev Badly...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**ABHISHIKHA...** Thank You for Welcoming Beta.. haan Dekho kesy Niklein gy Dono is Problem sy by Others Help...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**JS ABHI...** Thank You for Welcoming Me... Jee Buray Phanse gaye Dono...

Yup Ill Update it with a Gap of a Day...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**DUOSUN...** Thank You Beta for Welcoming...

Yes, Main a agaya... Sure...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**GUEST...** Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**GEETU...** Thank You for Welcoming Me Beta... Thanks for Liking All Narrative Part...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**DEBASREE...** Whoa... itni Saari Stories Aap kesy Parho gy Beta...

Dheery Dheery Aaram Aaram sy Parhna...

Thank You for Reading My Story and Liking it...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**NEEME...** Thanks Yaar...

its Not much Longer or MultiChappy Story...

but Yeah, Both A's are in Lead Role.. heheheh...

Yaar, bas Likhna zara Mushkil lagta hy...

Flow Nhai ban rha...

Ill Try... although...

Thank You so much Boss...

* * *

**JYOTI...** Ill Try to be make it Good Investigative One Beta...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**POOJAABHIDEEWANI...** Thanks for Reading and find it Interesting Beta...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**PERFECTABHI...** Thanks for Liking it Beta...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**ABHINIDHI...** Thank You for Reading it Beta...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**BFF...** Haan Dekho, Dono Phanse gaye...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**LUVCIDDUODOSTI...** Sure...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

**CUTIE PARI... **Thank You Beta for finding it Thrilled and Fantastic...

Thank You so much Bacchy...

* * *

Thank You so much **COOLAK BACCHY**...

Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers too...

* * *

_The some what angry or say Disappointed tone appeared after giving the Detail Explanation after getting few first Information from Abhijeet from the File delivered by HQ to CID Mumbai Head…._

_Daya (rash tone): Bas, yehi Sub hua tha… aur yahan (angry shade) Bulwa kr Sir ny Hath mein Parcha Thama diya…_

_Abhijeet (retort): tou Pooja krty kya… (ask) Ain… (tease) Sahab ny Sar-e-Aam jis tarah Encounter mein Goliyun ka Use kiya hy…_

_Daya (stunned tone): Goli…._

_Abhijeet (sarcastically): Jee.. Goli… (asking in tough tone) kitny Fire kiye thy… (adding point with) wahan sy Sirf 2 hee mily hain…_

_Rajeev who was Quiet in that who Session look at Abhijeet with Wide Gaze and Opening His Sealed Lips as…_

_Rajeev (first to Daya who was in Stunned Posture): Daya….. (He turned His Head towards Abhijeet and said) Abhijeet, Daya ny koi Fire Nhai kiya… even (adding) Daya ny tou shayed Pistol bhi Nhai nikali thi… (ask to Daya) hain na Daya….?_

_Daya (completely displeasing way): Main kya Bolun… Sub tou (tauntingly) Baray Log Khud hee Maan kr bethy hain…_

_Ashoke (comes in His Typical Avtar with): Acha zyada Bak Bak Nahi…. (strong tone) Samjhy… (realize Both their Mistakes with) Ghalati Tum Dono ki thi.. Aapus mein Discuss kr liya.. Humein Bataty (rash) Maut aa rhi thi kya Dono ko… (grumble) Bewakoof…_

_Rahul (suddenly Dismissing All and ask): ye Sub Choro… (straightly) Mujhy ye Batao kay Daya ky Background mein 50 hazar Dushmanyaan hongi magar Rajeev… Us ka kya…? (eyeing Rajeev and Other Two Eldest Meaningfully with) Us ka Kaun Dushman ho gaya…?_

_Abhijeet and Ashoke Exchanged a Meaningful Look to Each One and then Rajeev who is Looking Little Hesitant Thinking on that Plane, Confused Both Youngest who asked…_

_Daya (teasingly): Class sy Share hogi ye Khamoshi…?_

_Ashoke (final tone): Nahi…. (to Rajeev) Tum bhi ab Munh Khol do Rajeev… (asking Him about Different Scenarios as) kisi sy Pichly kuch Dino mein Larai, Jhagra.. Meri Gair Maujudgi mein koi Baat.. kisi Senior ya Junior sy…?_

_Rajeev (in worried tone): Nahi Yaar.. (trying to be Normal with) Tum Jaanty ho Main aisa Nahi hun Ashoke aur Mera City Hospital ky kisi Employee sy kya Panga…?_

_Obviously He was Right to Some extent, Both Hospitals are Far Apart and Nor Rajeev Neither Daya have any Direct Contact with City Hospital… _

_Abhijeet (get back convo to Investigative mode): Daya, kis Police Station ko Khaber dii thi…?_

_Daya (simply): Santa Cruise… pr (Adding) Area Maddh ky under bhi aata hy… magr (with breath telling more) Abhi, Main ny aur Rajeev ny Apny ID Show kiye thy even Apny Cell Number bhi Likhwayey thy…._

_Abhijeet (look at Both and ask): Tum ko Pata hy Tum Dono pr kya Case bana hy…? (Both nodded in Negative so Abhijeet asked again) acha, Tum Dono kay Khayal mein Kya Case bana hoga…?_

_Daya (with His Experience approach said): yehi kay Main ny Us Aadmi pr Attack kiya.. Simple… aur (adds) Rajeev ko is liye Us kay Peechy Lagaya hua hy kay wo Usy Medically Maar dy kyunky Main Usy Qatal Nhai kr paaya…_

_Abhijeet (with sigh): Nahi… Case ye hy kay Jo Aadmi Tum Logun kay Baqoul Farar hua tha.. Us ki Laash mili hy (Rajeev gasps) aur wo koi aur Nahi Satya Jee ki Laash hy (Daya shuddered as He got the whole Case now) (Abhijeet added after getting Daya got His Point with teasing tone) Jee aur Sahab Achi tarah Jaan gaye hongy kay Sahab Wo Aakhri Aadmi thy jin ko Satya Jee kay Sath Us Waqt Dekha gaya tha aur phir Rajeev ky Sath…_

_Rahul (ask to Abhijeet): aur wo Zakhmi …?_

_Abhijeet (tell): As per Report, wo Aadmi Satya Jee ka Chacha hy… _

_Daya (Ask): aur jo Farar hua tha…?_

_Abhijeet (with meaning=ful cut tone): Kaun….? (ask straight) Is there any Witness except You Both…. (Daya nad Rajeev exchanged a Glance hearing Abhijeet voice) Tum Khud Keh rhy ho kay Us Aadmi kay Farar hony ky baad Police aayii thi… wahan koi bhi Witness Nhai tha… No Camera Footage… aur (with deep sigh) kisi ny bhi Ceekh ya Fire ki Aawaz Nhai suni thi Daya…_

_Rajeev: pr (confusingly) Us Zakhmi ko tou Police and ParaMedics nay Dekha tha na…?_

_Ashoke (sarcastic way): Usy tou abhi bhi Dekh rhy hain na… (to Rajeev in His Professional tone) Zenthene ka Injection Tum nay Load kiya tha…?_

_Rajeev (nodded with): Haan… (telling the Reason why He had done it with) Zakahm mein Pus par raha tha… Wo Aadmi Move bhi Buht kr rha tha.. already 2 baar Staff ny Bandage bhi ki thi Zakahm ki… _

_Ashoke (telling in Obvious tone): Zenthene ka Reaction ho gaya hy Us Aadmi ko… (Rajeev Look at Him in Shock although Ashoke adds) Tum pr City Hospital ki jo Inquiry Committee bethi hy, Us ky mutabiq ye (stressing each word) Tum nay Jaan kr kiya hy kyunkay as per Patient Own Statement, Us ny Tumhien Bata diya tha kay Usy Extreme Allergy hy Zenith Ingredient sy…_

_Rajeev (uttered): Bastard…. (loudly) Behoshi mein Usy kesy Pata Main ny kiya diya tha Saala Ghatya Aadmi…_

_Ashoke (realize Him as): ab Ghatya ho ya Nhai.. Us kay Pass Apny Previous Dr ka Poora Ittehas hy… (adding) Staff ny bhi Kandhy Uchka diye hain ky Mujhy kya Malum Dr Sahab ny kiya diya tha aur BTW, (chewingly) Tum ny City Hospital ky kisi Doctor ko Case kyun Nhai Handover kiya…?_

_Rajeev (irritate): kiya tou tha.. jo OPD mein Doctor tha.. wo tou Jub Dusry Din Main Patient ka Pata krny gaya tou Usi Doctor nay Mujhy kaha ky Aap kuch Suggest kr dein Zakahm Dikha kr…._

_Abhijeet (preparing for further with): khair, filhaal is Phateek sy Niklny ka Sochna hy… (to Rahul) Rahul, Sub sy Pehly Santa Cruise aur Madhh Khangalo… Main Freddie sy City Hospital ki Poori Kahani Niklwata hun aur Sachin Satya Jee aur Us kay Chacha ki Khabergiri kry ga… Rajat aur Vivek Parsun aayein gy tou Dekhty hain… (warning tone) Rahul Be Careful… Apny Pakky Bandy Use krna… (gving Background about Both Suspect Disappearance as) Daya filhaal Shehr mein Nhai hy aur Rajeev ka Transfer kr diya gaya hy… Bas… (to Daya and Rajeev) Tum Dono SB p raho gy.. (adding after seeing the Displeasing shade coming over Both Face especially Daya wanted to Denying it, listens) Rahul, Yahan aur Ashoke kay Ghar bhi Media ki Nazar mein hongy… Raat ky kisi Pehr Khamoshi sy Niklna… (to Daya) Daya Khancha Sim Nikal ly…_

_Daya (now unable to be Quiet adds): pr Boss… (in angry tone) Main yun Buzdil…_

_Abhijeet (irritative tone): Daya… I dunt have Time for this Romantic Movie Lecture Crap… (strong) jo Keh rha hun Karo… (included more with) Satya Jee ka Background Buht Mazboot hy.. Mumbai ky One of Famous Restaurant mein aata hy Un ka Restaurant aur Dusra.._

_Ashoke (interrupting and understand Him with): Daya, City Hospital waly itna Golden Chance Nhai chorein gy… (little requesting way as He knew its Normal for Daya or say its Part of His Life Routine to be Trapped, Investigated, Succeeded and then Released) Please…_

_Abhijeet (to Both): jus Tell Me that Exact Time… (ask) jub Tum Log Restaurant mein thy…?_

_Rajeev (immediate): 11:59 AM… cause Mujhy 12:35 pr Wapis Pohanchna tha…. aur Main Headlines Dekh rha tha TV pr tabhi (adding more) Time bhi Yaad reh gaya kyunkay Main aur Daya isi Baat pr Behas kr rhy thy kay Do Minute ki Khabrein aur 10 Minute kay Ads Break…_

_Abhijeet (standing from couch with): Okay… (trying to Relax them) Pareshan Mut ho… (to Daya) Daya koi Baat Yaad aayey tou Mujhy Call krna… Main ye bhi Pata krwata hun koi Nikla tou Nahi hy Peechy sy…?_

_Daya (with questioning look): Tumhein lagta hy…?_

_Abhijeet (nodded): Haan, (telling about his idea as) Mera Shak hy Aik Do pr… pr Khair… You Both Dunt Worry (to Rajeev) Tumhari Aunty ko Ashoke kay Ghar already Sir ny Shift krwa diya hy tou Ghar Locked hy Tumhara.. (softly) Daya ky ya Mery Jo Kapry hain wohi ly jao… baaqi Zarurat ki Cheezein wahein hongii… Daya Cell aur Sim ka Intaizaam kr dy ga… (to Rahul who was Freed after Talking to Someone, asked ) Tumhara kya…?_

_Rahul (telling the information got by Him as): Madhh sy Do Attacks ki Ittila hy jin mein Wohi Santa Cruise wala Deserted Tunnel jahan Daya aur Rajeev ko Wo Banda Zakhmi mila tha (as He already Read the File added) Main ny Checking ka Keh diya hy… (to Daya) Daya, Patti Khuli thi… ?_

_Daya: Haan… (adding more) pr Aadhi… kuch Blocks etc thy jis sy Main aur Wo Dono Takrayey thy…_

_Ashoke look at His Buddy who really in Mourn Mood so walked towards Him after standing from Single Sofa, takes Him in His Arms and Relaxes Him as…._

_Ashoke (softly): Hey Baccha… (patting His Arm with) Sub Theek ho jaye ga…_

_Rajeev (in tense tone): Yaar, Mian ny Sach Kuch Nhai kiya…_

_Abhijeet (comes to Him, sat on His Knees and adds in Sooth): Sub ko Pata hy Rajeev Ye… Tum Bas (patting over His Knee although Signalling over Daya moving towards His Room with Rahul adds) is Moty ko Sanbhal lena…_

_Rajeev Smiled although Ashoke still takes Him in His Arms and Relaxing Him, Encourages Him although Soothing His Mental Distress that His Step Father does not Involve in this thing, Hopefully…_

_Abhijeet giving Few Things to Daya from His Drawer although side by side Telling Both Daya nad Rahul with Low Tone…_

_Abhijeet (low tone): Daya, Rajeev kay Step Father bhi ho skty hain… (Daya shocked as He never think on that Plane while Abhijeet Cleared it to Rahul on His Shocking Expression regarding this news added) wohi Riwayati Kahani hy tou Care krna… _

_Rahul (cutting eyes from Rajeev ask): tou kya Un ka Involvement ho skta hy…?_

_Abhijeet (telling in Cop tone): Koi Angle Miss Nhai kr skty Rahul… Tum Rajeev ki Gari, Garage mein Daal do… (to Both in Concern tone) Dono Rajeev sy is Baary mein Baat Nhai krna agr Wo Khud kahy tou bhi Usy Yaqeen Dilaty Rehna kay aisa Impossible hy… Daya (Daya look at Him so adds in Soft tone) Pareshan Nhai ho… Sub Theek ho jaye ga… (telling Him abt the Background of this Letter of Suspension got by Daya as) HQ ki taraf sy ye Letter aaya hy Sir ny Release Nhai kiya balky Samjo Lar kr Case Handle krny ki Permission lii hy… (keen look and ask) koi Baat hy na… (straight) Bol…?_

_Daya (little whisper): Main 2 Week Pehly Amar sy Mila tha…_

_Abhijeet (shocked): Kahan…?_

_Daya (tell): Court kay Bahar… (add) Us kay Case ki Trail thi… Dhamki dy rha tha…_

_Rahul (utter): ye tou…_

_Abhijeet (interrupts although rubbing His Index finger over His Lips with Thoughtful tone): yani wahan bhi Check rakhna hoga… _

_Rahul (instantly offering): Main Dekhta…_

_Abhijeet (straight): Nahi… (to Both) Main Us ko kisi Third Party sy Check krwata hun… Humein Us kay Samny Nhai aana hy.. (disgust tone) Wo Buht Kameena Banda hy… Us ko filhaal Cheerna Saheh Nahi… (to Daya) Mannu Tum Dono ko Apni Khachara mein Drop kary ga… (instruct) Bag Bana lo… Rajeev ka liye bhi ly lena Saman… Khany Peeny ka Saara Saman hy wahan… so No Tension… _

_He Looked over Daya Shoulder, getting Glance of Ashoke Slowly Talking to Rajeev so moving Out with…_

_Abhijeet (instructing to Rajeev too with): Meds Saari Rakh Lena… (ordering Rahul in loud) Rahul Mannu ko Call karo.. Kehna Gari Khachara ho… Jali Number Plate ko… (turn to Daya again with) SB sy Durr Road pr Uter jana… Mannu ki Nazar mein bhi Thikana Nhai aana chahyey… (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added more) agr koi Shak ho tou Sahil ky Resort pr Nikl jana… phir Mauqa Dekh kr SB pr Shift hona… Ok…_

_The Man nodded Yes in this Unexpected Time where as Abhijeet turning and telling to Rajeev as…_

_Abhijeet (ordering way): Rajeev, Apna Cell Band kr dena aur haan koi Meds lety ho tou Bata do… _

_Ashoke (simply): I'll Manage…_

_Abhijeet: Theek hy… (to Both) Mannu abhi Thori Der mein aa jaye ga… (to Rajeev stressingly) Try krna Daya ko Follow karo agr Wo Instant Movement ka kahy.. Us kay Instinct in Sub Mamlun mein Achy Chalty hain.. (instructing Him too as) Beach pr bhi Zyada Ghoomna Nhai aur Aas Pass Nazar rakhna… Hum mein sy koi na koi Chakker lagata rahy ga ya Phone pr Raabta zarur rakkhy ga.. (softly) wahan hr tarah ki Facility hy tou Contact sy Conveyance aur Cloths sy Foods even Meds ki bhi Tension Nhai lena… _

_Ashoke (moving out with): Mian Apni Gari sy Bag ly kr aata hun…_

_Rahul moving out with Bag even Throwing One towards Rajeev while Abhijeet Following Ashoke Outside who is taking out His Bag from His Car, heard a Concern tone…_

_Abhijeet (concern way): Theek hy na Rajeev…?_

_Ashoke: Haan… pr (look at Abhijeet in serious way with) Usy Arrhythmia ka Prob hy… (looking Abhijeet Confused Face so Explained) Us ki Mother ko bhi yehi Prob tha… Usually (explaining in simple words) Irregular Heart Beat Pattern… (Abhijeet Shocking Gaze really Understand Him the Comment He said so Hurriedly Relaxses Him with) Nahi Chronic Nahi hy even Minor samjho pr (adding) Zyada Stress Theek Nhai Us ky liye… wesy tou koi Meds Nhai leta but I'll give Him 2 in case of Emergency… _

_Abhijeet (ask): Daya ko Bata dun…?_

_Ashoke (after thinking): Nhai… I think (with smile) He will Survive…_

_Abhijeet (punch over His Arm with): Tum bhi Buht Bari Film ho Doctor…._

_Ashoke Smiled and after Picking few things, Both Back and Waiting for Mannu who came after 20 minutes and Both went to Spend Days Underground…._

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_The Man Pacing although say Picking, Dumping, Setting, Opening, Closing things side by side although taking Information from Different Aspects from His Mates with…_

_Abhijeet (to His Informer): Theek hy… (warn Him with) Thora Hath Haula rakhna… haan haan… (Relaxing Him about His Permanent inclusion in CID Mumbai Informer Team with) Main krta hun Baat Tery liye bhi… (seeing another Call coming so Cutting it with) Chalo Bye…. (picking coming Call with) Haan Ashoke… (ask) Baat ho gayii Rajeev sy… (softly after hearing) Yaar Thora Disturb tou hoga… but Khair hy… (agreed after listening another side) Theek… (suggesting Him) Tum bhi Kal sy Kaam pr lug jao… (instruct with) wesy Ashoke try to Use a MiddleMan… (adding more) Sir ny Kaha hy Wo Inquiry Commission Tum pr Kafi Check rakkhy ga… hmmm… (agreed) Theek… (tell) Kal Raat 10 bajy ky baad Chakker lagana… (gving the Place to Meet) Haan Javed Dhaby pr Milty hain… Okay… Bye… (picking the Third call with) Haan Rahul… (ask) kya bana.. (replying) arry Nhai Ashoke sy Baat kr rha tha… (shocking tone) matlab…. (abrupt) Tou… (disappointingly) kya Baat kr rhy ho Rahul… (displeasing way) Daya itna bhi Pagal Nhai hy… (uttered after hearing Rahul comment) ohhhh… Haan… Chalo… (giving His Opinion with) isy Hold pr rakkho abhi… Main zara Vivek aur Rajat ka Kal Raat tak Wait karun ga phir aagy ka Plan krty hain… Pakka… Theek… (in warning tone) Rahul Careful rehna… HQ saali Tum pr bhi Nazar rakkhy gi… (after hearing said) Haan Case tou Hum Handle karein gy pr Tum Jaanty ho na… (chewing way) Un Logun ko… Chalo Aaram karo… (casually) Haan ja raha hun abhi Choty Miyaan ko Tassalli deny… (laugh) Hahha… (sighing with) Kuch Chorna Nhai hy Moty ko… Jaty Sath hee Pehli Complain kr di kay Coffee Nahi hy… (beading Bye with) Chalo Good Night…._

_The Man Handling Three Calls with Difference of Minutes and now after Locking Everything and Switching Off All Light went to His Room and Dialing Number, Pick at First Bell with…_

_Voice (annoying shade): bas Sony wala tha Main…_

_Abhijeet (taunt): Acha Moty… (realizing) Tujhy hee Nikalny ka Bandobast kr rha hy ye Banda… khair… (ask) Kahan Utray…?_

_Daya (simply): Rest House pr…_

_Abhijeet (appreciate it with): Saheh… Acha kiya… (careful tone) Mannu pr bhi Buht Trust Theek Nhai… (again) Daya phir Socha Kuch…?_

_Daya (sadly): Boss Sach… kuch bhi Zehn mein Nhai aa raha… (rubbing his forehead explained) even Last Two Months sy Santa Cruise ya Madhh Jana hee Nhai ho rha.. bas (naughty) Us Roz Tumhari Udhaar wali Dawat pr gaya tha…_

_Abhijeet (teasingly): Tany deny sy Baaz Nhai aayein gy Sahab… (heard Daya giggle so add) BTW, (smirky way) Sahab ky liye Aik Patakha hy Mery Pass…?_

_Daya (immediate): kiya…?_

_Abhijeet (replying): jis Inspector ny Crime Spot pr Tum Logun sy Baat ki thi, wo Pichly Week sy Ghayeb hy… No News abt Him… (heard Daya gasps so add) Naya Officer tha… 2 Din Pehly Charge liya tha… _

_Daya (after a minute though): Pre Planned lug rha hy Sub…_

_Abhijeet (complete agreeing with): Haan… _

_Daya (little hesitant): Amar…_

_Abhijeet (dilemma tone): Possibility hy…._

_Daya (giving his opinion): Police mein bhi koi Mila hoga… (instructing him) Rahul sy Kaho Khangaly…?_

_Abhijeet (agreed with): Haan, Wo laga hua hy… dekho Kal tak kya Hath aata hy… (ask) Meds lii Tum ny…? aur Rajeev kahan hy…?_

_Daya (tell): Bula rha hy Movie Dekhny ko Lappy mein… (confirming way) ly lii hy Meds… _

_Abhijeet: Chalo Theek hy… (whisper tone) alarm On kr lo aur Cameras Saary Recording pr rakhna… Locked Everything… Okay… (softly) chalo Good Night… Rajeev ko bhi Kehna… _

_Daya (reminding): Kal Coffee lety anaa.. (to Rajeev in Loud) haan haan aa rha hun… (to Abhijeet) Bye Boss…_

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Extremely SORRY for Late Update as i m Busy with Some Study Stuff Bacchun..._**

**_Ill Try Not to Repeat this again..._**

**_a Big Thank You to All My Readers..._**

* * *

**_)))))))000000000000)))))))))))))))_**

**_For SB Abbreviation, Hmmm, I did not hv any but I assume it as SAFE BASE..._**

**_for Reading about RAJEEV FATHER, Read My Story A SPECIAL BOND..._**

**_Excellent NEEME... Yes He is Rajeev Real Father Not Step One..._**

**_I Apologize on My Mistake_**

* * *

_The Night Meeting at Javed Dhaba Fill Up Many things as Ashoke and Rahul also there with Freddie and Sachin Updating abt their Investigations to Abhijeet with…_

_Freddie (to Abhijeet): Sir, Dono Hospital Aik tarah kay Riverly hain… (giving complete history of City Hospital to All Listeners with) City Hospital 1998 sy Services dy raha hy.. Mumbai kay Baray Govt Hospital mein aata hy… (emphasizes) Police Cases bhi aksar City Hospital hee Deal krta hy… ab Is Hospital kay Kafi New Sections Privately Services bhi dety hain… Life Line almost 2005 mein Bana hy magar Buht Jaldi is ny Develop kiya hy Khud ko… Qabil Experts, Consultants, even Equipment aur khas kr Good Services in Affordable Price ki wajah sy Logun ki Preference Zyada hy aur Life Line ki Location hr Area ky Logun ko Easy parta hy… pr phir bhi Patient wise City Hospital ka Ratio Life Line sy Zyada hy… magar (stressing) No Political and Social Offence in between Both… Management Rivals hain magar Achy Competitors hain.. Positive Play krty hain Sir… (with his experienced approach) kisi Angle sy laga Nahi kay ye Case sirf Dr. Rajeev ya Life Line ki Saakh Kharab karny ky liye Set kiya gaya hy…._

_Ashoke (agreed with his approach by adding): Mujhy bhi yehi laga tha… (to All) Humara Healthy Competition chalta hy aur wesy bhi (realizing) Rajeev is Not at any Big Seat where His Involvement create Trouble for Life Line Management…_

_Abhijeet (utter): hmmm… (turn to Sachin with) Sachin…?_

_Sachin (attentive way): Sir Satya Jee ka Khandaan Hamesha sy Bawarchiyun ka Khandaan rha hy… Bacchy Parh Likh kr ab CHEF kehlaty hain magar (little mouth watering tone) Hath ka Zaiqa Lajawab hy.. almost (with stressing) 17 Fast Food Branches ki Chain hy… 3 Bary Desi Dhaby aur 5 mein sy 3 Five Star aur 2, 4 Star Hotels hain Poori Country mein… Restaurants ki Tadad sirf Mumbai mein 4 hain… (adding) kisi qism ki Riverly ka koi Chance Nhai.. Buht Simple Aadmi thy… (simply) Theely sy yahan tak Pohanchy thy tou Zindagi bhi Sada thi… Milna Julna bhi Kum tha… wesy Sir, (giving a shocking news) Satya Jee is Alive…_

_Abhijeet (uttered in disbelieve): What….?_

_Sachin (nodded): Jee… (adding after getting All Shocked Faces with) Coma mein hain aur right now Un ko USA Shift bhi kr diya gaya hy…_

_Rahul (ask): tou Death ki News…?_

_Sachin (tell): Un ka Saathi Mara gaya.. jisy (with sigh) Satya Jee Samjh liya tha Police ny… (adding) Satya Jee ki Body Kafi aagy mili hy pr Un pr bhi Kafi Waar kiye gaye hain…_

_Freddie (asked again): aur Marny wala Kaun hy, kay Wo bhi Satya Jee ka koi Rishtadaar hy..?_

_Sachin (denying with): Nahi, Employee tha…_

_Abhijeet (with sigh as He felt little Relaxed after getting Satya Jee is safe): Chalo, Murder tou hy na…. (to Ashoke) Tum Kaho Ashoke…?_

_AShoke (rubbing forehead with): kya kahun Abhijeet… (little angrily) Gali Gali Clinics Khuly huay hain.. (telling) kisi Local Doctor ka Certificate hy Us Aadmi ky Pass pr haan (adding) Usy Zenath sy Allergy hy.. ab (with sigh) Extreme tou Nhai magr hy aur Wo (rash) Usi Baat ko ly kr Khail rha hy…_

_Abhijeet (ask): aur Wo Chota Doctor…?_

_Ashoke (simply): Yaar, Final Year ky Bacchy hain… Kya kahun… (including more) Staff bhi koi Expert Nahi tha… (with Irritative tone) Mujhy tou Samjh hee Nahi aa rha ky Rajeev ko Kuan Phansayey ga…?_

_Abhijeet (Soothing Him as He felt Ashoke is turning More Tense): Acha Acha… (to Rahul) Chalo Rahul Tumhari Baari…._

_Rahul (Straight): Abhijeet, Meri mano tou Pakka Daya ko Trap kiya hy kisi ny… (adding His Investigative points) Dono Attacks even kaha jaye tou Do Attacks aur Aik Murder, kis ki Trail Us Tooti Tunnel jo Maddh aur Santa Cruise Dono Area ko Cover krti hy… (stressing) Us kay Bahar Trail hy but ander Nhai… _

_Abhijeet: aur (again) Us Officer ky baary mein kuch Pata chala…?_

_Rahul (sadly): No… (harsh tone) Pata Nahi Usy Aasmaan Kha gaya ya Zameen…_

_Freddie (adding another part of information): wesy Sir, City Hospital sy koi Ambulance Directly Nahi gayii thi… (briefing) Emergency Service ny Dr. Rajeev ki Call pr, Raasty pr Maujud City Hospital ki Ambulance ko SMS Send kr diya tha… (adding) City Hospital walun ka Kehna hy Ambulance kay Drivers aisi Private Offers ly lety hain magar is kay Paisy Family sy Wo Khud Charge krty hain jin mein Hospital ka Share Nhai hota…._

_Ashoke (casually): Khair, ye tou Aam Baat hy… Staff aksar Extra Kamany ky Chakker mein aisa krta hy… _

_Abhijeet (with sigh): kya kahun… Daya ka Kehna hy Pichly Do Month sy Us Areas pr Us ka Jana hee Nhai hua… aur (telling about their past few months workout schedule) already ¾ Months sy tou Hum Logun ko Sar Khujany ki Fursat tak Nhai hy…_

_Rahul (little low): Rajeev Bekaar mein Lapety mein aa gaya…_

_Abhijeet (agreed): Haan, Mujhy bhi yehi lagta hy… (after hearing All and especially after getting Last Night news about Fake Police Officer, He also Concluded that as) itna Planned Phansaya gaya hy Daya ko… (with rubbing index finger over his lips with) hy tou koi Purana Paapi…_

_Rahul (straight to Him): Tum Us Kameeny ko Kub Chk karwao gy….?_

_Abhijeet (annoyingly as He already Cleared that Part): kaha na Rajat aur Vivek ko Kal taka aany tou do… (telling how He will Divide the Task as) Us Choty Officer ka Pata Thikana ab Rajat ki Zimmadari hoga… khair Chalo phir Sub… Dekhty hain… (more) Us Spot ko tou Police ny Close kr diya hy.. abhi (little angrily) Daya sy Ugalwana bhi hy kay Sahab ki Goliyaan Qatil tak kesy Pohanchi… (to Rahul) Coffee laye Tum….?_

_Rahul (nodded showing the Nescafe Jar with): Haan… _

_Abhijeet (to Fredddie and Sachin): Freddie aur Sachin Ghar Niklo ab… (to Ashoke) Ashoke Tum Chal rha ho na .. (Ashoke nodded in Positive, Abhijeet said) Okay… (grabbing the Shopper from Waiter after Signalling it and now asking Him about the Amount with) haan kitny huay…?_

_Thrice after Beading GoodBye to Freddie and Sachin went to SB as Daya already Updated Abhijeet that They were Shifted at SB at Dawn…._

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_The Chicken Nihari with Phooly Huay Gharam Gharam Naan really making the Environment Lighter as Thrice giving Both Full Time to Enjoying their Meal although Rajeev Leaving it at Middle get a Tough tone as…_

_Abhijeet (toughly): ye kya Rajeev… (strong) Khana Nahi Khany sy Masly thory Na Hal hongy…_

_Rajeev (lazily): Dil Nhai kr rha Abhijeet…_

_Ashoke (stern): Rajeev… (ordering) Finish it…_

_Abhijeet (seeing Rajeev again started to finish His Meal with Lazy hands, teasingly adds): Humary Bhaloo sy Sabaq seekho… (Daya disapporoving it with grunt either still Engaging in His Meal while Abhijeet sprinkle more Salt with) agar Sahab ky Khany ky Beech (taunt) Waqfa aa jaye tou Farmayey ga kay Apny Bullet Magazine sy Goliyaan Baatny ka Kaam kub sy Shroo kiya hy…?_

_The Man Look at Him, again back to His Nihari and after Finishing it, Brup and then Fired Back as…_

_Daya (retort): Jub Sub kuch Yaqeen kr ky hee Bethy ho tou (displeasingly) Mujh sy kya Pooch rhy ho…?_

_Rahul (Realizing as): pr Daya, (ask) Tumhari Bullets yaqeenun kisi na kisi tarah tou Qatil tak Pohanchi hongi….?_

_Daya (sadly): Yaar, Aaj kal tou Encounter Kum hee hota hy.. (telling them the Detail) jo Last Raid kiya tha, Us mein Chamber mein 7 Goliyaan thi, Do Victim ki Body sy mili, 3 Main ny wahan chalaii aur 2 still Meri Gun mein hy…_

_Abhijeet (telling): masla Bullet ka hy, (add) Khool ya Cover ka Nhai wo tou Bureau kay Gun Range sy bhi Parr kiye ja skty hain… _

_Daya (suddenly): Aik minute… (a thought occurred in His mind so checked His Gun Bullet Chamber and found it Empty uttered with) Ohhhhh…_

_Rajeev (again reminding Him): pr Daya Tum ny koi Goli wahan Nhai chalai thi…_

_Abhijeet (suddenly): Daya, (ask) Tu ny Gun Police Officer ko dii thi…?_

_Daya (nod positively as): Haan, I just Showed Him that its My Service Revolver after Showing My Badge…_

_Rahul (angry): Shit… Kaam dikha diya Saaly ny….?_

_Ashoke (stunned tone): matlab… (disbelieving tone) Wo Bullet nikaal kr ly gaya…? _

_Abhijeet (replied): Jee kyunky Satya Jee ki Body mein koi Bullet Nhai magar Jo Banda Mara hy Us ki Body mein sy Aik aur Satya Jee kay Chacha ki Body sy Aik Bullet mili hy…_

_Rajeev (ask in confusion): Tum Logun ki Bullet mein koi Mark hota hy…?_

_Daya (to Him): Haan…. (to Abhijeet) Boss, Tumhara matlab Wo Police Officer Fake tou tha magar (little awkwardly) kya Wo Chindi Chor bhi tha…?_

_Rahul (accepting it with): filhaal tou yehi Lug rha hy… (straight) Daya Tujhy Us ka Hulya Yaad hy.. Sketch banwa dy…_

_Rajeev (abruptly standing and checking Drawer where Daya put His Switched Off Cell as): Wait… (telling the background after switch On it) Main Us Waqt Emergency pr Baat kr rha tha… tou Main ny Wo Call Record ki thi kyunky Main ny On Spot Initial Diagnose kiya tha aur ye aaj kal Rule aa gaya hy kay Aap Apna koi Crime Spot ya Accident ka Diagnose Record pr rkhein ta ky Zarurat ky Waqt Usy Submit krwa skein even Hospital Records mein bhi…._

_Ashoke (to All Confusing Face as its really a new Rule as): Life Line ka New Rule aaya hy tou Us Fake Police waly ki Awaz Us mein Record hogi…_

_Rajeev: Haan (playing audio of His Cell after Switching On it and Inputting His Password, handing it to Abhijeet with) shayed koi Help Mil jaye…_

_Abhijeet (smilingly grabbing it with): Help kiya Tum ny Case hee Solve kr diya Dr. Babu… _

_Rahul taking it and now He is Contacting to Freddie,Sachin and His Juniors which He was Using on Abhijeet Order while Daya asked in Slow tone…_

_Daya (slowly to Abhijeet as He is Standing Close to Him with): Amar ka Pata kiya…?_

_Abhijeet (lowly): Later… (ask) Suji ka Halwa Nhai Khaya…?_

_Daya (shockingly): arry, (ask) Wo Kahan hy…?_

_Rahul (telling although working over Phone with): Shopper mein hy.. (adding as Daya checking the Bg Shopper heard) ander Do Theliyaan hongi kay Ghee Na nikl aayey…_

_Daya (grumbling): Main News dety Nhai aur Side News pr Kaam chalaty hain.. (ask to Rajeev) Rajeev Khayey ga…?_

_Ashoke (ordering): Poora hee Nikal lao… (sitting beside Rajeev with) I'll Check it, (adding) Nothing from that side till Now… (Softly although Seeing His Face having Sweat as) Tum Us Plane pr Mut Socho Rajeev… wesy bhi (tell) Abhijeet ko tou Pakka Yaqeen hy kay Daya ko Main Phansaya gaya hy.. (telling) Pre Planned lug rha hy warna (realize) Socho Us ki Bullets Nikalny ka kya jawaz…?_

_Rajeev (agreed): Haan ye Baat tou hy… wesy (ask) kub tak yahan rehna paray ga…?_

_Ashoke (normal tone): abhi Aik Derh Hafta tou rehna hoga… Main Tumhein Medical Transcrip ky Kuch Case Refer kr dun ga.. (Softer way) Us pr Kaam karo.. Okay…_

_Rajeev (nod): hmmm…_

_Daya: aur bhae (handing paper plates to Both with) kya Baatein ho rhi hain… Meri Buraiyaan…?_

_Rajeev (Sweetly as feeling Sooth after having His Strength beside Him): Ashoke bata rha tha kay Aaj Aik Buht Pyari Larki aayii thi.. (easting with) Mera Pooch rhi thi…_

_Daya (straight): Dr. Ashoke, foran sy Pehly Chalta kr dein.. (teasingly) Aik hee kay Ishq ny Theek Thaak Tary dikha diye hain…_

_All Laughing over Few Embarrassing Faces Embarrassing Face although the Past Love Lives are almost Hazed in Minds but from from Memories after Many Years…_

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice (totally angry): Damn It… _

_Voice 2 (Relaxing His Pal with): Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet (rash): Kya Abhjeet Yaar… (angrily) kuch bhi Nahi ho rha… (irritatingly) koi Clue, koi Khabr Nahi Mil rhi.. (telling about the Investigation as) Rajat sy Poora North and South Search krwa liya… (disgust way) Us Officer ko tou jesy Zameen hee Nigl gayii… (sadly) Tunnel ki Trail bhi ab Cold parti ja rhi hay.. (adding) Satya Jee ki Family Satya Jee ky baary mein koi News Leak Nahi kr rhy except PRAY FOR HIM… jo Banda Mara hy Wo Aik Aam Daily Wedges Worker tha… Dehradhun sy Kaam ki Talash mein aaya tha… (annoyingly) City Hospital waly hr Dusray Din HQ mein Ek Call Kharka dety hain aur Wo (rashly) Humaray Ooper Aur Pressure Daalny lagty hain…_

_Ashoke (ask): aur Amar wala Angle kyunkay (softly) Rajeev kay Papa wala Angle tou Bilkul Clean hy…_

_He was really Happy after finding that Angle Clean cause He was really in Tension and Worry as How to Sooth His Buddy if any Small Angle of His Father coming up in Further Stages…_

_Abhijeet (irritatingly): wo bhi Ookha hee Para hy… already Amar ki Security kafi Tight hy… (angry over Ownself with) Pata Nhai kahan Hum Log Atak gaye hain na… (telling in Displeasing tone) Sir nay Alug Mujhy Roz Bula kr kuch na kuch Kehna Zaruri hy…_

**_Abhijeet, kahan tak Pohancha Mamla… (realizing what He is facing with) Malum hy na kitna Pressure hy… (angrily) Ulty Kaam CheeranJeev krty phirein aur Hum bas Sub Saheh… (telling after getting Abhijeet Working Update with) Haan Haan… Malum hy… (reminding) Aik Hafta ho gaya hy… (again taunt as) Next Week sy Minister Sahab ki Security ka Shor Shroo ho jaye ga…_**

**_Except say JEE SIR, I UNDERSTAND SIR, DOWN HEAD, QUIETNESS, He does not have Anything to Add and Raise the Anger Bar of His Head…_**

_He is Back in Current hearing Ashoke Soft tone Realizing Him what ACP Sir Dealing on Regular bases too… _

_Ashoke (softly): zahir hy, HQ ka Pressure tou wohi Jhail rhy hain na.. (telling His Experience from few days as) Mujhy bhi yaha aaty jaaty Hansti Nigahun ka Saamna krna parta hy… (annoyingly) Tanz Taany, Bakwaas Sub… (added) Rajeev bhi is Saari Situation sy Irritate ho gaya hy… (sorrowful) Khamosh hota ja rha hy.. (tell) Kal Daya Bata rha tha ky Neend Us ki Kafi Disturb hy…._

_Abhijeet (suggesting as): Tum koi Medicine…_

_Ashoke (interrupted as): Nahi, Us ki Arrythemia ki wajah sy Usy Buht Kum Meds Suggest ki ja skti hy…. (adding) Daya bhi Dull lug rha tha…_

_Abhijeet: Haan, (telling) Us ny bhi Rola daala hua hy aur Yaar Sach kahun Ashoke tou kuch tou Hath aayey… (obviously He knew His Pal Sharpening so said) Daya sy Constant Bewakoofi ki Umeed Impossible hy…._

_Ashoke (agreed): Haan, Wohi tou… _

_Abhijeet: Chalo Khair… Tum tou Kal chalo gy na… (heard Ashoke Yes so adds) haan Aaj Mian Chakker lagata hun.. Kal tou Rajat wahein Ruk gaya tha…. Daya ny hee Kaha tha kay Rajeev Set ho jaye ga… _

_Ashoke (Softly): Thanks Yaar…._

_Abhijeet (angry): Baku Nahi…. Chalo… (Softly) Apna bhi Dihaan rakkho… Sub Theek ho jaye ga… Bye…_

_He got Bye but He knew its Difficult for Casual People to Living Life with a Sword Hanging over their Heads…_

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ABHISHIKHA...** hahah.. Not NIharing Chicken Bacchy.. its a Dish... Yummy One named NIHARI CHICKEN mostly taking by Gharam Naan... Yeah, mostly this Based on Both Elders not the Choty Choty Bacchy... heheheh... Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**SANJHANA...** hahahha.. its Difficult Baccha as I m Originally an Investigative Writer na but Yes I am Trying Hard... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**PRIYA...** __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**DUOJENNY...** annn.. Bacchy Let Me Clear it First that I did not get any of Your PM having any Idea of Story.. so You Check Your SENT ITEM Box and Re Pm Me that... if i got any Plot from any Reader, I must Replied The Reader... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**GUEST...** __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**DUOSUN...** Yes Bacchy... I m trying to Work over that its Nothing New for Daya so He Relaxed rather Rajeev turn More panic and Tensed although Rounded by Many who already trying to Pacify Him from Every Angle... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**POOJAABHIDEEWANI...** I am Trying to Showed it How Elders trying to Protect the Younger One... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**PERFECTABHI...** Jee Beta, I am Trying to make their Character Awesome... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**ABHINIDHI...** Hmmm... Buht Shukriya Beta that You Read it with such Happy Heart... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**BFF...** I am Waiting for Your Lucky Guesses... Hope I win this Time (wink)... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**COOLAK...** Whao... I m really Surprised Bacchy... Really Pleasant Feeling to get Your FB on Big Screen... hahahha... Thank You for Loving Everything Bacchy... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**GUEST...** Sure... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**JS ABHI...** Sure Beta... I am Trying to Make them Classy Characters... Sure... __Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**CUTIE PARI...** Ohhh tou Practical Finish... Hope its Gone Good... Yes Daya Sir is much calm cause He already Dealt more from this in His Previous Life... so Nothing much to be Worrying... haan Clever Culprit hee hoga Beta... Thank You so much..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_**SYRA.4013...** haan bacchy... Sorry I Lost Your Answers... hmmm... Beta Writer is Busy in Her Medical Studies so Completely Vanish from Everything else... Okay... Regarding AMAR... He is Friend of Daya Sir mentioned in an Episode (Sorry Beta, I forget the Epi Title)... regarding giving You few Tips to Polishing Your Dialogues... Trying to be Casual Bacchy.. Jesy Aap kisi kay Sath Baat krty ho na.. Wesy likho... like how to Talk to Your Sister, Your Friend, Your Teacher... You Talk all of them in Different manner... trying to Write it in that Way... Theek... Chalo Thank You so much.._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

**_Missing BETU BETA and NEEME FB..._**

_Thank You All Silent and Active Readers..._

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_00000000000000000_

* * *

_000000000000000000_

_It's Obvious that Not Only the Suspects although Team to People around them Tangled in this Mess….._

_The Abrupt Stop and then Rushing towards the Guy with a Earful Shout as __**ASHOKE**__ and Restricting Him to Not Punched the Man is really Tough and Time Consuming…._

_Abhijeet and Vivek really first time feeling, How Mighty or say Tough Built Ashoke is as it's really Sweat Trickling Work out for Both of them…._

_The Dragging of the __**HOD**__ towards His Cabin is another Difficult Task but Both Officers with Help of few Staff Members Succeeded over that…_

_The Pushing over His Chair, the Pulling of Both Arms, The Angry Fist over Desk even Splashing the whole Water Glass Presented by Staff in front of Him not Only Wet the Table but the Atmosphere too…._

_Abhijeet completely Evacuated the Room including Vivek with an Order of Leaving even He Himself went towards Windowpane without Asking any Question and Showing any Concern or Attempt to Relax the Angry Doctor…._

_Voice (after few minutes only consisting of Quiet Meditation and Deep Calming Breaths taken): I am Sorry…._

_The Apology was really Heart Breaking instead of any Slang, Anger but getting a Slow Sorry really Painful for the Sharp Cop who turned, coming towards and sit against the Chair by Dragging it, Scold…_

_Abhijeet (little tough): Baku Mut… (after a bit) BTW, ye Jaan Waan kesi banaii hy Janab ny… hmmm.. (little smilingly) So Solid…._

_The Small Smile Cracked over Doctor Lips Lighter the Shade of already Tensed room where Ashoke little Relaxed over His Chair add…_

_Ashoke (scratchy throat): Sochty Nhai Bolty waqt Log… Ihsaas tak Nahi krty… (irritatingly) kitna Ignore karun… Saaly Munh pr tou Dr. Rajeev.. Rajeev Jee aur Peeth Peechy… Hunh… (complete hateful tone) Kameeny Log…._

_The Man really Laughed Abruptly over that Vehemence Slang coming out from the Most Cool Partner of that Friendship Ring with…._

_Abhijeet (taunting): Asar aata ja rha hy Doctor pr bhi…._

_Ashoke (denying): Jee Nhai… _

_Abhijeet (smilingly): matlab Tum Pehly sy hee aisy thy… (after picking Intercom, ordered for Two Coffee and after placing it back, tell) Ashoke, Relax…._

_Ashoke (irritate) Relax hee tha Yaar pr ye Log… (sadly on his attempt too) Edge tak Pohancha diya Mujhy… _

_Abhijeet (bi-wild): matlab Hum Ek aur Murder bhi Expect karein… (tease) Ain….?_

_Ashoke (straight): Yes…_

_Abhijeet Noticed the Rashness but to Cool Down it started few Other things, got an Intercom, picked by Ashoke and in Angy tone… _

_Ashoke (angry): What, (rash) Kaha tha na kay Busy hun, koi Visitor Allowed Nahi… (confused) matlab… (asking) kis ky… Paisy… Acha Acha… (irritate) Dimagh Mut kahoa… _

_Abhijeet (seeing Him putting Off Call): kya hua…?_

_Ashoke (off mood tone): Pata Nhai… (tell) koi Daya ko Pooch rha tha…._

_Abhijeet (shockingly): Daya ko… (ask) Yahan….?_

_Ashoke: Haan… (adding) Paisy Waisy Udhaar diye thy.. wohi Wapis karny aaya tha…._

_Abhijeet (after telling Yes as hearing a Knock): kya Baat kr rhy ho Ashoke (Staff giving an Envelope to Him while Placed the Coffee Tray at Middle, about to moving out Hearing) (Abhijeet adds) Daya yahan kyun kisi ko Bulayey ga…?_

_Ashoke: may be (dragging Envelope towards Abhijeet with His Idea as) ho skta hy yahein kisi Patient etc ko Ilaj ky liye Us waqt Paisy diye hun aur kaha ho kay yahein dy dena…_

_Abhijeet (to Staff): kis ny liya tha Envelope…?_

_Staff: Sir, (softly) Umair Sir ny…_

_Ashoke (to Staff): Acha Bhejo Usy yahan…?_

_Staff: Sir, (softly) wo tou OT mein chaly gaye…._

_The Ringer Lost the further Convo as Ashoke nodded to Staff and Signaled Him to Leave, Pick the Mug, Standing Abruptly after seeing Abhijeet Standing in Hurried tone…_

_Abhijeet (ordering someone in Hurry tone): Tum wahein raho… Hum aaty hain.. haan (adding) Main Ashoke ko ly kr aata hun…. (put off call and tell Ashoke) Rahul ki Call thi, Rajeev ki Tabiyet Theek Nhai… Wo Tumhein…_

_Ashoke (instantly): Chalo…._

_Already Abhijeet came here to Pick Him after taking Lift from Vivek in His Bike so now Ashoke Steering His Vehicle and Abhijeet Occupied the Passenger Seat and Waved there…_

_Both Reached and Meet with Rahul Standing Outside SB Waiting from them started Updating after their Arrival as…_

_Rahul (telling Both moving inside): Main tou Pareshan ho gaya.. (telling) Daya bhi Darr gaya tha.. Us ki Beat itni Fast ho gayii.. (telling abt their Idea) Hum tou Hospital ly jany ka krny lagy pr Rajeev nay Mana kr diya.. Us ny (giving Ashoke the Strip with) ye Do Tablets lii hain…_

_Ashoke Checked His Pulse, Heart Rate and then Look at the Sleepy Face of Rajeev and Other One asked…_

_Ashoke (look at other figure as): aur Daya…?_

_Rahul (telling): Wo tou Kal sy Goliyaan Phaank rha hy… _

_Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Yaar, Us ki choro… Sardi ky karan Usy Kafi Dosage lena parti hy.. (ask) Tum Rajeev ka batao…_

_Ashoke: hmmm… (sitting over carpet with) BP Theek hy.. Heart Rate thora Up hy pr Tablet already ly chukka hy tou Soye ga ab…_

_Abhijeet (taking relax sigh with): Shuker…._

_Rahul (again): Baat karny mein bhi Usy Diqqat hony lagi thi…_

_Ashoke (agreeing with): Haan, hota hy… isi liye Main ny **SOS** ky tour pr already Meds dii hui thi…_

_Abhijeet (to Rahul): Rahul Chai pilao… _

_Rahul nodded and Thrice Silently Sipping it seeing the Two Pale Faces but Fortunately in Deep Dreamless Sleep…._

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice (confusingly): Main ny…?_

_The Man Confused as after Yesterday Incident and Mostly Staff seeing the **NAYA ROOP** of One of Calm Doctor of their Hospital, Little Scared to Talk to Him at Next Morning…._

_Umair (again): wo Ajay bata rha tha… _

_Ashoke (look at Him): annnn… (little embarrassing tone) Pata Nahi Yaar… Yaad Nahi… (trying to remind) shayed Us Waqt koi Baat hogi…._

_Umair (casually): Chalein Theek hy… (moving out with) Wo Paisy Mil gaye thy na…?_

_Ashoke (uttered): Paisy… Ohhh… (remembering the whole with) arry… (inviting) aaoa Betho…._

_Obviously All Three after Spending Night at SB back to their Original Position where taking out few minutes, Abhijeet called…_

_Abhijeet (softly): Kya Haal hy Rajeev…?_

_Rajeev: Saheh hy Abhijeet… (apologetic way) Sorry… (changing before got a scold from Abhijeet as) Daya na Buht Kharraty leta hy… (heard Daya voice as __**Aby Jhooty**__ although hearing Abhijeet laughing tone as)…. Hahahha… (to Abhijeet again) Tum Batao…?_

_Abhijeet: 15 minute Wait krna… (simply) Freddie Khana la rha hy…_

_Rajeev (trying to say as): Kya Yaar…. Hum Log…_

_Abhijeet (in his famous tone): Bakwaas Band… (Rajeev Quiets heard more) acha Daya Free ho gaya Naha kr.. (annoying way) 3 baar Phone kiya hy.. Majaal hy jo Magarmach utha ly…._

_Rajeev (aughing): Hahahha… (naughty) Croc… Gator… hain… (telling after getting a Wet Towel over Himself after Daya Throwing it ) aa gaya hy Bahar.. Tum Baat karo Us sy.. (teasingly) ab Utha hee ly ga… _

_The Man Complaining to His Pal about the Food Quality after seeing Him with Abhijeet entering inside as…_

_Rajeev (complaining): Sach Ashoke… (making face) Buht Pheeka tha…. (annoying tone) Lagta hy Tum ny Bhabi ko kuch Zyada hee Dara diya hy…_

_Ashoke (casually): Haan… (look in His Eyes Straight and said) Aslam Bhai sy Milny ky baad tou aisa hee Khana Mil skta tha… Nahi…_

_The Man Gasped, turn Head of Daya who was taking Nuts inside His Fist while Abhijeet Calm Face telling Him He is the Only Audience of this New Character Background Context named ASLAM BHAI…._

**_The whole and Sole Information getting from Umair is not such Casual or Small to be Ignored so Ashoke Immediately called Abhijeet and Both First Praised Umair who already took the Cell Number of Man and now over Abhijeet order, called Him by telling that Daya Sir Friends wanted to Meet Him…._**

**_A Small Knock and Both Guys pretended to be Innocent or Relaxed although Internally Waiting for a Big Secret just about to Reveal in front of them…._**

**_Ashoke (after looking at Abhijeet who Thumbs Up Him, Soft said): Yes Comin… (standing) Namasty, Main Dr. Ashoke aur (introducing already standup figure with) ye Abhijeet.. Hum…_**

**_Aslam Bhai (smilingly): Daya Sahab ky Dost hain… (casually) Unhun ny Bataya tha.. (ask) Main Beth jaon…?_**

**_Ashoke (feeling Embarrass adds): Jee.. Jee.. Bilkul…. (still in confused tone) Yahan ka Bataya tha Daya ny…? _**

**_Aslam Bhai: Jee, Yahein sy tou Meri Cab lii thi… (sitting comfortabily and started) darasal Sir, Us Roz yani 3 Hafty Pehly 16 Tareekh ko, Main Un ko Narimal Point Chorny ja rha tha… Juhu Road pr Ek Bike wala One Wheeling kr rha tha… (displeasing tone) Crossing ky Beech Us ki Bike Disbalance ho kr Slip ho kr Meri Cab sy Takra gayii.. (sadly) Ghalati Humari Nhai thi magar Wo Larka Ukhar gaya.. (little shivering way) Mujhy Cab sy Geraibaan sy Pakr kr Nikal liya.. Daya Sahab ko bhi Gaaliyaan deny laga… (tense tone) Log Jama ho gaye… tou Daya Sahab ny Apna Badge Usy Dikha kr Dhamki dii magar (angrily) Wo Kameena, Mujhy Bike sy Maarta Nikl gaya.. Mera Shoulder aur Right Hand Toot gaya.. (humbly) Daya Sahab hee Mujhy Hospital ly kr aayey… ummm Royel Clinic Qareeb tha tou Wahein ly gaye.. (lowly) Bechary ny Saaray Paisy yahan tak ky Blood bhi diya aur phir wahan Reception pr Apna Naam aur Number likhwa kr Chaly gaye.. (sweetly) Aik Do baar Mujhy Milny bhi aayey… 15 Din baad Meri Chutti hui tou Un ko Phone kiya.. Qarz bhi tou kitna Bara tha… pr Sir (little abrupt tone) Un ka Phone Continuously Band aa rha hy.. is liye Aaj Main Yahan aaya… shayed Us Roz Wo yahan kisi sy Milny aayey hun… Main ny Socha Reception sy Pooch lun, (little whisper way) Hospital waly tou Police walun ko Jaanty hoty hain tou koi Information Mil jaye…_**

**_Ashoke (again): koi Chout Daya ko Nhai Lagi…?_**

**_Aslam Bhai (tensely): Lagi na Sir… wo larka Bol rha tha kay Pratab Thakker ka Beta hy Wo… (little rash) Us ny Silencer Touch kiya tha Un ky Pair pr… Jal gaya tha Wo Hissa…_**

**_A Small Flash Back Rushed against Eyes of Ashoke where after Rajeev telling a Made Up Story about Riding a Bike after Borrowing it from His Neighbour just for Fun and Burn His Ankle and Foot…_**

**Tujh sy Bara Dhakkan koi Nhai hoga Rajeev… (complete angry seeing the Wound as Rajeev Secretly Checking it and Ashoke just Raid there) (snatching the instrument with) bhala Forcep sy Ukharny ki kya tuk thi… (angry now seeing it) Follicle bhi Jal gaya hy… Zakham Kharab ho jata hy.. (pat over His Arm Hardly with) Sub Sikha Sikhaya na Aag mein Jhoonk daala hy Dr Babu ny… (smack him as) Pagal… (presenting Swab as) ly Sterlize kr Isy… BTW, (teasingly) jub Ghora Chalana Nahi aata tou Bola kis ny tha kay Sawari karo….? **

**_Ashoke exchanged a Meaningful Glance with Abhijeet and then Both Entertained Aslam Bhai although Abhijeet Excused Himself and went Outside the Room Dialed…_**

**_Abhijeet (after connecting line as): Vivek…. Haan, Suno… (ordering) foran Life Line aa jao… (telling) yahan sy Main Ek Crop Image Bhejun ga… Us Bandy pr 24/7 Nazar rakkho.. Okay… (again) Mery Watsapp ka Wait karo.. Life Line kay Bahar Main Entrance pr aa jao… (softly) Hoshyaari sy Peecha karna.. Taiz Banda hy…._**

**_He get back to room after Ordering Staff passing nearby for Snacks and after taking Tea and Samosa by Thrice… Aslam Bhai Leave the Cabin while Abhijeet Promptly turn to Ashoke…_**

**_Abhijeet (immediate bases): Jaldi sy Apnay Cabin ki Footage Dekhao.. (telling although dragging chair with) Mujhy is Bandy ki Image Vivek ko Bhejni hy…_**

**_Ashoke showed Him and after 5 Second, Vivek Replied to get the Image and now started Following the Man, whereas Ashoke dragging a Post Chit towards Ashoke with…_**

**_Ashoke (softly): Main ny Aslam ka Number aur Address ly liya hy.. (with meaningful tone) Socha Cab ka Number bhi ly leta hun pr phir Socha, Shak Barh jaye ga…_**

**_Abhijeet (angry): Tu Pakka Mujhy Ghar Betha dy ga…. (Ashoke laughed) Hahahhah… (teasingly) Chalein Dr. Babu ki taraf…_**

**_Ashoke nodded in Yes and now Both moving towards SB for getting out More Details although Abhijeet already Ordered Freddie to take Out Everything about Pratab Thakkar…._**

_00000000000_

_000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_Ashoke backed after Explaining about All these to Daya and Rahul who Joind in middle as He was going to take few Supplies…_

_Ashoke (knock at Rajeeve knee with): Ab bhi kya Munh mein Dahi Jama ky Bethy raho gy.. (angrily signaling towards Daya with) Wo Bechara Muft ki Gaaliyaan Kha rha hy… (indicating towards Abhijeet with Rashness) yahan Abhijeet ACP Sir ki Dant Sun rha hy.. (jerking head with) Wo Bechary alug HQ ki Khuwari Seh rhy hain.. (in harsh tone) Mujhy alag City Hospital aur even Apny Logun ny bhi Nazrun mein rakkha hua hy aur yahan (angrily Hit over His Arm standing with) Choty Dr Bansuri Baja rhy hain…. _

_Abhijeet (trying to Calmed Him after seeing the Red Face of Rajeev): Ashoke… Bas bhi karo ab.. (displeasing tone) jub sy aayey ho… Sunayey hee ja rhy ho Bechary ko…_

_Ashoke (rash): tou kya karun.. Batao… (kick the stool with) itni Important Baat… (tauntingly) Pooch Pooch ky Thak gaye kay bhae Rajeev Jee, koi Choti Baat ho, Koi Waqia, Larai.. (loudly) kya Main Gadhy ki tarah Haank rha tha jo is Dhakkan ko kuch Samjh Nahi aaya aur (ask in anger) Aaj bhi agr Wo Aadmi Chakker Nahi lagata tou Hum Log Square One pr hee Khary rehty…_

_Daya (now attempting after getting a Soft Pressure over His Shoulder): Acha na… (softly) Jany dijyey Dr. Ashoke… Rajeev Buht Sharminda hy (Rajeev Biwild on that Self Apology on His Behalf from the Small Bear who winked and added more in Slow Soothing tone) Usy Apni Ghalati ka Ihsaas hy… Dekhyey kesy (signal Rajeev who Down His Head, Made a Maskeen face, Daya adds) Sar Jhukayey Betha hy…_

_Ashoke (waving hand with): Acha Acha… (irritatingly) ab Bolo bhi…. _

_Rajeev (with sigh): Yaar… Mujhy kya Malum tha aur Wo Larka Na dubara Dikha, Na Mujhy koi Threatening Message aaya ya Kuch…_

_Rahul (confusingly) : Tum ny Daya ka Naam Kyun liya tha aur (shockingly) Daya ka Badge Tumhary Pass…?_

_Rajeev (giving briefing about the background of this as): Yaar, Daya abhi Last Time Jaany sy Pehly Mujhy Milny aaya tha… Us ko Main ny New Tablet Suggest ki due to Extreme Weather, wahein Badge reh gaya.. Staff ny Utha kr Rakh liya Safai kay dauraan.. Mujhy Weekend kay Baad Staff ny diya tou Daya already Yahan Nhai tha.. Main bas Ghar ja rha tha tou Jaib mein rakh liya… Wo Larka kuch zyada hee Bharam daalny laga tou Main ny Nikal liya Jaib sy Badge.. bas…_

_Abhijeet: Khair, (telling All) Freddie ko Mian ny Pratab Thakker ki Janam Kundli Nikalny ka Kaha hy…_

_Daya (a thoughtful tone): is ka matlab Boss.. Satya Jee Bekaar mein hee Beech mein aa gaye…_

_Abhijeet: Haan… (sighing) already Tum Dono ny tou Body hee Nahi Dekhi thi…_

_Rahul: wesy Abhijeet… (meaningfully) Party Buht Bari hy… (about giving info of the Man name revealed as) Power Plant/Properties/Channel/11 Story Mall even right Now Amusement Park bhi Khola hy **THAKKAR GROUP** ny…_

_Abhijeet (understanding tone): Haan, isi liye Main Poori Jaanch Partal kr ky hee Sir kay Under Laon ga, pr (with rubbing his lip) Us Attacker ko Dhundna Buht Zaruri hy Pehly…. Warna (looking both suspicious as) in Dono ky Ooper sy Talwar Nahi Jaye gi… wesy bhi Wo Aadmi tou Media tak Ja pohancha hy…_

_Rahul (confusingly): pr Media mein koi News ya Beat tou Dikhai Nhai…?_

_Abhijeet (telling): HQ nay Danda kara hua hy warna City Hospital waly tou Uchal rahy hain…_

_Daya (tensely): aur Satya Jee ki Family.. (sadly) akhir Wo Chacha Jee jo hain Satya Jee ky…_

_Rahul (desagreeing way): koi Chacha Wacha Nhai hy Daya.. (telling) Purana Mulazim hy tou Satya Jee aur Un ki Family Buht Maan dety hain Us ko…_

_Rajeev (turn towards Abhijeet and ask in serious tone): Abhijeet, Aik Baat batao… Wo Aadmi itna bhi Zakhmi ya Behoshi ki Halat mein nahi tha kay Hum pr Ilzaam Daal dy…_

_Ashoke (instantly): pr Wo Double Vision aur Instant Shock ki Baat kary ga Rajeev…_

_Abhijeet (telling both): abhi Ruk tou Jao… (tauntingly) Dekhty hain Wo kyun Tum Logun ko Band krny mein Interested hy…_

_Ashoke: aur (teasingly looking at Rajeev with) Haan ye bhi Bata do kay Us sy bhi tou kisi Janum kuch hua Nhai tha.. (rashly) warna Aik Nayii Kahani Saamny aa jaye gi…_

_The Man Pushed Ashoke and moved outside, Abhijeet giving a Tough Look so Ashoke Following behind His Friend while Thrice Started Chatting or say Waiting for Freddie Call for Updating about All Details…_


	5. Last Chapter

_**DUO JENNY….** Hmmm… Thank You for having MAZA factor after reading the Chappy… regarding Bacchy Your Plot… Honestly these things I already Wrote in Past either You read it here or at IF Platform… I want Plot where this Cop Life and Cases are not Related… I mean Characters are Same but Theme is Completely Different… Theek… Aap ko agr aisa Plot parhna hy tou I think Read My Stories CLICK n CHIP here or many at IF PLATFORM…. Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**SANJHANA….** Hahahha… aur kitna Long likhun Bacchy… But I really Loved Your Comments regarding Minion Mandali… Chalo ab tou ye Khatam hee ho gayii hy tou ab kya Long Likhna… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**PRIYA….** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**THE MYSTERY PRINCESS…** A New Fan… hmmm.. It really an Honor that a Princess is Fan of this Gadha… hehhehe… Sure Beta.. I m Updating rite now… Its Okay… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**BETU BETA….** Hmmm… Yes even Mian bhi Pareshan kay Betu Beta achanak kahab Ghayeb ho gaya… haan isi Chappy mein Sub kuch Reveal kr diya… Socha yehi tha kay aik Everyday Point ko Main Theme banana hy… Chalo Pasand aaya tou Buht Acha laga… haan New Roop of Dr. Ashoke is just a Blast….. hain na… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**ALISHBA…** hmmmm, Nahi Bacchy Main Doctor Nahi hun by Profession… Dusra No I m not at any Social Site as FB or INSTA… Main Aap ko Yahein Milun ga… Thank You for Reading Do Do Baar My Stories Bacchy.. it's a Cool Pleasure… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**GUEST…** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**GUEST…** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**ABHISHIKHA…** hmmm Jee… Ek Word and 100 meaning… Glad that You Like Everything and Chappy Proceeded… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**ABHI NIDHI….** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**PERFECT ABHI….** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**POOJAABHIDEEWAANI…** Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**JYOTI.A…** ahan… I Like kay Readers Khud bhi Apna Guess lagaty hain.. its Cool for any Writer… hmm.. I think Both A ki Kafi Stories already I write and Posted… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**DUOSUN….** Awwww… Really… such an Awesome Feedback… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**BFF…** hahahha… Honestly I hv this Gut Feeling kay is baar Guess Ghalat hee hoga (wink)… hmm Confusion.. Lets See…. Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**COOLAK…** Thank You Baccha for Reading Word to Word and Praising All such Effort with Your Kind Feedback.. I m really Enjoying it and Raising My Blood Volume… Chalo Happy Reading the Ending… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_**GUEST…** Sure… Thank You again Beta for Liking Chappy… Enjoying the Last Chappy…_

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_Missing **NEEME** a lot… Thank You Other Active and Silent Readers…._

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_I am so Sorry for Late Update as Kal Lappy Close krny kay baad Dihaan aaya kay Chapter tou Post kiya hee Nhai… Sad na… Poor Old Dada…._

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_Khair, No Hat Ke/ Different or Appealing Theme/Idea/Plot I hv got rather Requesting to All so Now I m taking a Nap Break… still Waiting for any Zabardast Plot Not Related to Cops Usual Life/ too much Investigation/ Cases related things…._

_My PM Box is Waiting for such Lovely and Out of Box Ideas…._

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

_Till than… Thank You so much.. Take Care Bacchun… Good Luck and Greetings with Safe, Sound, Healthy, Blessed Life ahead…._

**_00000000000000_**

* * *

**_00000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Man Relaxed over His Chair after Hearing the whole thing and after a minute coming ahead and told to Abhijeet as…_

_Voice (asking tone): Tum Samajh rhy ho na Abhijeet….? (understand Him what will They Deal with) We will be Dealing Heck of Incidents… (little tense tone) it's Not a Small Thing…_

_Abhijeet (with Relaxed Breath): Jee Sir… (adding) pr Bharat Thakker ky Khilaf kafi Charges hain.. (pinching way) Zyada tar Wapis ly liye gaye hain… magar (reminding) Un ki Documentation hy kafi Police Stations mein… even (with deep painful sigh) Aik Servent ka Rape and Murder in Haste, Ek Employee ko Sexual Harassment, 7 Accidents due to One Wheeling even 2018 mein Bharat ko New Year Night mein Jail ki Yatra krni pari jis kay baad (Sadly) Us Officer ko hee Farigh kr diya gaya…_

_ACP (asking): tha kaun Mai ka Laal…?_

_Abhijeet (sweetly): bas Sir, ho ga koi Ulty Dimagh wala…_

_ACP (after a bit): Tumhara Plan kiya hy…? (remind) Saboot Tagry hona chahyey… (pressed) Right…?_

_Abhijeet (telling abt the Main Prob): Sir, masla Pratab Thakker ka hy… Wo Buht Powerful Aadmi hy… (hardly) Bharat ko Ek Raat bhi Bureau Jail mein rakhna Mushkil hoga… (adding) Mery Pass Do Witnesses ka Intaizaam hy… ChachaJee bhi Apna Munh Kholny ko Tayyar ho gaye hain…_

_ACP (raising brow as Both these are not such Solid Evidence and Abhijeet must knew it so ask): Anything Else….?_

_The Man Eyes Sparked and ACP Sir got that His Right Hand already had Done Few things Single Handedly so adds…_

_ACP (little Calm tone): Satya Jee ky Bety ny Restaurant ki Footage deny pr Razamandi show ki hy… (Abhijeet eyes glowed, heard more) HQ kay Officers ky Un sy Personal Relations hain… (adding more) Us mein Bharat ko 2/3 baar Tour Phor krty Dekha ja skta hy… (scratching his forehead with) pr phir bhi.. (sadly) Main Buht Achy ki Umeed Nhai kr rha…._

_Abhijeet (still adding): Sir, Us Roz Bharat ka Cell Us Tunnel ki 10KM kay Ander tha.. (tell) Us ki Social Sites ka Data Hum ny Hack krwa liya hy… (add) Us ki Voice Recording, Messages even 2/3 Videos bhi Humary Pass hain…_

_ACP (again in dilemma tone): Tumhein lagta hy Kafi hoga….?_

_Obviously Both Officers having Such Experience and also know the Country System as well…. Abhijeet Replied in Practical tone to His Head as…_

_Abhijeet (with Practicality): Sir, Honestly Main sirf ye Chahta hun kay Dono is Phaddy sy Nikl jayein.. (realistic tone) baaqi baad mein tou Hum Jaanty hee hain kay kya hoga… (adding) Daya aur Rajeev ky Order Reverse Back ho gaye tou samjhein Sub Set ho jaye ga.. (ingly) baad mein HQ, Court aur Pratab Sahab Larty rahein…_

_Low tone after hearing all): Raazdaari sy krna kyunky Satya Jee aur Un ki Family Humein Favor kr rhy hain.. (now back to His Chair in Relax mode ask) BTW, ye Un kay ChachaJee…?_

_Abhijeet (in irritate tone): Nahi Nahi Sir… (rash) Wo Pagal hy.. aisy hee Bol rha hy.. (telling) Na Us ko Attacker ka Pata hy.. Na kuch… Ashoke said Instant Reactive Shock ka Patient hy Wo…_

_ACP (with sigh): Khair, ab Wo jo Beemaari Na Batayey.. Kum hy… (allowing with) Move On… Hope it will give the Result what We All Want… Good Luck…_

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Few Days are too much Hectic for CID used by Abhijeet in Shadows… Officers already Working Hard to Wind-Up this Case and bring out their Love Ones Safe and Sound…_

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Angry tone contains lots of Rudeness, Anger, Slang's and Few Bad Kicks or Punches Surround the Scenario with…._

_Voice: What Rubbish… (kick the Guard Leg who is just balanced by another Guard support heard) matlab kiya hy… Saala Gaya kahan… yahan Main kya Angary Chabaon… Haan… (giving Slang to His Servants with) aany do Kameeny ko… (threat) Goli hee Maar dun ga ab… (listen call from His Friends so Replied) Yeah Yeah Coming Man (to another one) Take Out ky liye Bheja tha… Take Out hee Ban gaya (straight) Mery Frnds ky liye Pizza Arrange karo.. Half an Hour mein… (again warn and moving inside spitting over tiles with) is Saaly ki tou Band bajwata hun Kal… (again in loud tone) Yeah Yeah Dude.. Coming… (to servant) Jaldi karo…._

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Interrogation or say Confession Period is too Small where a Well Built Man Easily taking Out the Guy after giving Him a Glimpse of Gun from a Fast Food Chain…_

_Sachin (ask): Kitny Paisy Mily thy…?_

_Man: 2 Lakh… (with down head) Behan ki Shadi thi tou Jehaz etc…._

_The Sad Sigh showing, there is No New Story behind, Playing with the Emotional Difficulties of such Needy People and Blackmailing them to Fulfill their Own Desire is Not a New Plot in Life….._

_Daya (ask): ab….?_

_Obviously, Abhijeet Updated Daya about the Nabbing of that 2 Day Police Officer Totally Vanish in Thin Air and with Abhijeet Informer Hard-Working Caught in Light as Doing His Duty as Pratab Thakkaer House Servant…_

_Abhijeet (with Sigh): kya kahun… (telling) HQ kay Samny tou Peesh krna paray ga phir (after thinking) Ghayeb kr dein gy…_

_Daya (hummed): hmmmm… (again) Uthaya Kesy Boss….?_

_Abhijeet (briefing): Sachin ko Peechy lagaya hua tha, Information Milny ky baad… (happily) bas jahan Bahar Nikla… Daboch liya… _

_Daya (softly): Yaar, (ask) Ghar aa jaon…? (low toe) Aajeeb Mujrim sa Feel hony laga hy…_

_Abhijeet (laughing loudly): Hahhahaha… (after controlling it with) abhi Nahi… (add) Wait for My Signal.. (telling abt His Next Plan as) abhi ChachaJee ki bhi Marammat krni hy.. (naughtingly) Wesy Ek Baat bataon… Mazy ki…_

_Daya (instant): Rabri ya Kheer…_

_Abhijeet (pat over His head with): Aye Bhagwaan… (angrily) Nikl aa Daya is Khaby kay Surang sy… Moty… khair (telling) jis Crossing Road pr ye Hadsa hua na Wahan (again in witty way) Signal ka Camera Footage bhi Mil gaya hy aur Samny maujud Ice Cream Parlour ka bhi…_

_Daya (happily): Wohoo… (naughty) Signal Camera Chal rha tha… (taunt) Hairat hy…_

_Abhijeet (agreed): Mujhy bhi… (sprinkling spice with) Rahul tou Behosh ho gaya ye Sun kr aur Ashoke Hakka Bakka… (adding) Sir bhi Sun kr Hans rhy thy.. Kehny lagy (witty) Daya Sach mein Anter Yami hee hy…._

_Daya (laughs): Hahhaha… (jerking head with) Sir bhi na…. (after a bit) Abhi… (ask) Rajeev Clear ho jaye ga…?_

_Abhijeet (positive): Yup… (add) wesy bhi Us Med ka koi Extra Reaction tou hua Nahi ChachaJee pr… khair (telling abt next Program) Aaj Us ki bhi Freddie sy Theek Thaak Class hogi… (more) ab Kal Tujhy Saari Information dun ga… (asking) Ashoke yaqeenun Rajeev sy Baat kr rha hoga….?_

_Daya (relaxed): Yu Boss…_

_Abhijeet (reminding): Beta Jee.. abhi Case sy Poori tarah Nikly Nhai aur Relax hona Shroo…_

_Daya (telling in Cool way): ahan.. tou Main Tense kub tha Buddhy Aadmi…_

_Abhijeet (straight): jub Fridge mein 5 Andy… 2 Magnum Bar… 3 LollyPop Mujhy Roty Peetty mily…_

_The Man Grunts and Put Off His Cell while Abhijeet get back to His Original Posture lying over Bed and Drifting Off with a Sweet Smile over His Face on that Grunt… _

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Single Chair, One Big Illuminated White Bright Soft-tone Bulb, a Steel Table having a Styrofoam Container having Plain Water and a Small Box of Tissue Paper are the Few Items Present in that Cubical now Echoed by a Middle Aged Man Voice coming inside and Pressed Lock at the Door giving Chill inside the Occupant Body…_

_Freddie (coming inside with Loud Harsh tone): Itni Jaldi Tum ny Team Badal lii… (tease) itny Saalun ka Bharosa Tour diya aur (tilt after siding with table towards the Occupant with a Strong Warning tone) agr Tum ny kaha na kay koi Majbori thi tou Sach (cupped His Face and leave it with deep tone) Munh Tour dunga Tumhara…._

_Voice (naughty): Oye Hoye…. (looking other with Big Smile) Apna Freddie tou Buht Gussy mein hy…?_

_Voice 2 (smiling tone) : Lagta hy Bhabi sy Larai hui hy…_

_All Smiled over Rajat Comment which again get back at Screen where Mostly Seeing Freddie Solo Interrogation with ChachaJee…_

_Freddie (straight): Ye Bharat Thakkar Tumhein Mila kahan tha…?_

_ChachaJee (feeling better to tell truth without any more): Surat…._

_Freddie (deep): Kub…?_

_ChachaJee : 3 Month Pehly…._

_Freddie (again His Threatening voice): aur (taunting) aisa kya Ghool ky Pila diya kay Tum ny ky Jo Us nay Kaha, Tum ny kr diya…._

_ChachaJee: Mujhy Ilm Nahi tha, Wo Satya Jee ya Harry ko Maarny ka Plan kr rha hy… (more) bas Us ki Satya Jee kay Bety Yashwant sy Larai ho gayii thi tou Wo Usy aisy hee Sabaq Seekhana chahta tha…_

_Freddie (pinch): aur Tumhari Yashwant sy kay Dushmani thi… (strong) Baku … (again threat) Warna…._

_ChachaJee (detail): Sakht Mizaj Aadmi hy… (little sad tone) Zaban ka Buht Karwa hy… Mulazim ki bhi Izzat hoti hy Sahab… Hum Poora Kaam krty hain, Badly mein Tu Tarakh kaun Suny ga… Izzat krty hain Dusray ki tou Badly mein Kuch Izzat tou Chahty hain na…. pr (again) Sahab Mujhy Sach Malum Nahi tha kay Bharat aisa kuch Chahta hy… warna Main kabhi Us ka Sath Nhai deta… (adding) Us ny tou bas Mujhy Kaha tha kay Jo Aadmi bhi Tum ko Dekhy, Us pr Ilzaam laga dena kay Wo Tumhein Maarny ki Koshish kr rha hy kyunky Wo Hamla karny waly ka Saathi hy… (little confuse) is Beech Qatal Watal ka tou koi Zikr hee Nahi tha…_

_Freddie (confusingly): pr Yashwant, (ask) wo Beech sy kahan Nikl gaya ya (again teasingly) Us kay Badly Satya Jee ka Sauda kr diya Tum ny… Haan…?_

_ChachaJee (sighing): Satya Jee ki Jagah Yashwant Gadi mein Maal ki Delivery ky liye Chala gaya…_

_Freddie (again in Taunting tone): aur Plan tou Tayyar tha, Us Waqt kesy Badal skta tha… (smirk) Hain na… (again) agr Satya Jee ko ye Sub Pata chala tou…?_

_ChachaJee (in Tense tone): Nahi Nahi Sahab… (telling) Buht Ihsaanat hain Un ky Mujh pr… aisa Mut kijyey ga…._

_Freddie (again): aur agar (looking Keenly) Bharat hee Mukr jaye kay Wo Tumhein Jaanta hy….?_

_ChachaJee (telling secretly): Wo Jazbati Larka hy… Aqal Ghutnun mein rakhta hy… (whisper) Us ki Vdo Recording Mery Pass hy…_

_Abhijeet (in rash): Hey Bhagwaan…. (harsh way) Ye Sub na Pakka CID Band karwa dein gy.. (pressing teeth) hr Aadmi hee Extra Intelligent Nikl rha hy… _

_He showing a Hand Signal Only got by Freddie who knew whats it Means so Finishes the Session by taking Video Recording from ChachaJee Cell which He has in His Hand in Evidence Bag after Stopping the Recorder to Record His whole Statement and coming Out say…_

_Freddie (coming toards Seniors with): Sir, koi Naukri ho Nazar mein tou Batayey ga…._

_The whole Room filled with Lively Laughter whereas as Vivek who just arrived with Some Added Information Updating All as…_

_Vivek (to Abhijeet mainly): Sir, Aslam Bhai Theek Aadmi lug rha hy… Hospital bhi Follow-Up kay liye Do baar gaya.. (add) Main nay Royal Clinic sy bhi Confirm kiya hy.. Rajeev Bhaiyya gaye bhi thy Do baar Udhar…_

_Rajat (little confuse tone): pr aik Cheez thori Garbar hy…?_

_Abhijeet (immediate): Us ka Road Route…_

_Rajat (nodded with): Jee Sir, (briefing) Aap Khud bataein Nariman Point pr Pohanchnay ky liye Juhu Crossing Log Buht Kum lety hain kyunkay (telling the background as) Traffic Police waly Taxi aur Auto walun ko Buht Tang krty hain.. Road bhi wahan ki Buht Kharab hy…_

_Freddie (in tense tone): tou Dr. Rajeev nay Note Nhai kiya ya Kehty kay yahan sy Mut lo…?_

_Abhijeet (replying): Rajeev, kisi Case File ko Study kr rha tha.. Us ka Dihaan Road ki taraf tha hee Nahi…_

_Vivek (telling): pr Sir, abhi tak koi aisa Sira Hath aaya Nahi…_

_Sachin (adding His Point): ho skta hy Sir, Us nay aisy hee wo Route liya ho kyunkay Area wise Wo Lamba Route hy aur Us mein Paisy zyada Banty hain…_

_Abhijeet (agreeing with that point): Haan, ye bhi hy… (to Vivek) phir bhi Nazar rakhna Us pr…_

_Vivek nodded while Freddie going to Him to give Him ChachaJee Cell to take out that Video while Sachin asked…_

_Sachin (to Abhijeet): Sir, Bharat ko kub tak Gheerein gy…?_

_Abhijeet (to All): Sir ka Kehna hy ye Sub HQ ko dena hy.. Re- Interrogate, Re-Confirm sy Arrest krna Un ka Headache hy…_

_Rajat (turn with): aur Daya Sir aur Rajeev…?_

_Abhijeet (straight): Un Dono kay Orders in Sobutun ky Dekhny kay Foran Baad Release ho jayein gy… _

_Freddie: Sir, (scaring Abhijeet as All Dis-Heart Internally after Hearing that HQ will Deal All as) Daya Sir Gussa karein gy…?_

_Abhijeet (irritate): bas Gussa hee krna ata hy Usy… (ask) Tum sy Khool/Cover ka Kaha tha…?_

_Rajat (replying): Sir, Us Chindi Chor Police Officer Vicky ny Wo Us Work Shop sy Uthaya tha jahan Khool Pighalny ky liye Jaaty hain, Area ky Police Stations or Bureau ky aur is ki Jaankaari Usy…_

_Abhijeet (tell): wo choro, (obviously He has this thing in His Mind already) Sub Khabar hy.. bas (ask in whisper) Apna Banda tou Nahi hy na koi (All Nodded NO, Abhijeet added) Saheh hy… (to All) Bharat Pratab ki Apni Personal Security ky liye Police ki Ek Platoon rehti hy.. (angry tone) Sub RishwatKhoor… kya kahun…_

_Rajat (adding more): Vicky ko bhi Us nay Direct Officer lagwa diya… School Pass hy Wo Sirf…. Bas paisy ka Zor…_

_Abhijeet Jerked Head and now Leaving Main Hall after Ordering to Call Everyone Tomorrow Morning with All Evidences in Perfect Shape…_

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_It's Difficult to Cover Own Children in Every Moment of Life when They are trying to make their Life Mess by themselves…._

_A Very Small Mistake, just Not to Re-Check the Person or atleast getting First Three Question takes Pratab's Group Owner in the Ground of those who are there Not to Leave Anyone or almost trying to Surrendering…._

_Pratab Thakker (in complete annoyance): Itni BeIzzati ky baad bhi Tumhary Munh sy Aawaz Nikl rahi hy (rash) Bharat…? _

_Bharat (angry): Dad… (rash) Main Usy Chorun…_

_Pratab (teasingly interrupt): Bilkul, Chorna Nhai.. (look at His Eyes deeply with) magar Mujhy is Zaleel hony ki Qeemat Ada krny kay baad.. (rash) Itni Lambi Saakh.. (punch over table with) Tumhary Jazbatipan sy chali gayii… (to Him in Threatening voice) Businessman Ghalati Nahi Dekhta, Ghalati krny waly ko Auqaat Yaad dila deta hy… (straight) You are Back to Your Dorm… _

_Bharat (complaining tone): Dad…._

_Pratab (leaving room with): Shuker karo Ikloty ho… Do hoty tou yaqeenun Yahan Nhai hoty… _

_The Small Stiff Talk inside the Interrogation Room of HQ in Private is Surreal as Mr. Pratab Thakker after getting a Notice Call from HQ turn Mad…_

_His Own Son Spoiled His White Collar Image with such Silly Mistake as per His Statement which Dismissed by HQ Heads…_

_They Offered a Huge Compensation although Punishments which Obviously not Entertain in Future and Only for Media Reports and Formalities…._

**_00000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

_The Homemade One Dish Party as All coming with a Dish prepared by their Mothers/Wives/Sisters/Kaam Wali/even Neighbors to Diversified their Small Gathering in response of Two Culprits Safely Release…_

_Rahul (take a bite of chicken with): pr Yaar, (with chicken piece inside His Mouth) Aik Cheez Mujhy Buht Khatak rahi hy…?_

_Ashoke (burp with): yehi na kay Us Larky ny itna Wait kyun kiya…?_

_Abhijeet (telling His Assumption after taking few sips of water with): Dekho Yaar, Mera Khayal tou ye hy ky Humary Badge mein Picture tou hoti Nhai (to Daya) aby Moty… Barha bhi dy idhar Dish… Rakh kr hee Beth gaya hy… (heard Giggles, again connected the Convo after getting Pulao Dish as) aur jis Confidence sy (seeing Rajeev naughtingly) Dr. Babu ny Badge Nikal ky Saamny Lehraya hoga na Bharat ky.. (jerk head with) Us ky tou Gumaan mein bhi Nhai hoga kay yahan…_

_Ashoke (smirking): Badge Nahi.. Aadmi Fake hy…. _

_Rajeev Smiled after getting a Encouraging Pat from Daya still Engaging in His Meal really Irritate All, while Rahul adds…_

_Rahul (adding his assumption): phir Us nay Rajeev pr Check rakkha jo Do baar Aslam ko Dekhny bhi gaya tha…._

_Freddie (raising his query): pr Sir, is Beech Hum Log bhi Ghayeb rhy thy.. matlab (eyeing Daya) Daya Sir…_

_Rajeev (taking break for washing Hands as): aur Main bhi… (inform All) Main 4 din ky liye Shehr sy Bahar tha, Aik Volunteer Camp ky liye…_

_Daya (yell): Bingo… (adding) jabhi aur Us Ravi ny tou aisa Kaam dikhaya na….?_

_Abhijeet (taunt as stacking Dirty plates with): jis Speed sy Sahab ka Munh aur Hath chal rhy hain na… Un ko Kaam or No Kaam.. kuch Nhai Dikhy ga…._

_He heard Jealous Boss as Daya Licking His Fingers and now standing to make Place for Him to Wash His Hands…_

_Rajeev (seeing Daya back with Handy Towel as Sachin and Vivek started Wiping Tables after Vanishing All): wesy Daya Tumhein Gun lety huay laga Nahi ky Bullet Missing hain is mein sy…? _

_Daya (sitting although signaling Vivek not to start Washing Dishes as Tonight its His Turn and getting back to His Place Replied): Yaar Do Bullets theen Chamber mein… (casual) itna Pata Nahi chalta aur Main Soch bhi Nahi skta tha kay aisa ho bhi skta hy…. (to Abhijeet) Abhi, Un ki koi Report tou Nahi deni hogi…_

_Abhijeet (nodded): Nhai… bas (sadly) Wo Larka Harry Mara gaya…._

_Ashoke (ask): aur Qatil mila…?_

_Rajat (tell): Jee Dr. Ashoke… (add) Bharat ka Guard tha… _

_Sachin (added): wo tou khair Saaf Nazar aa rha tha kay Hath Sudha hua hy Waar Dekh kr…_

_Abhijeet (to Daya teasingly): Sahab zara Sir aur Salunkhy Sir ko Call kr lein…_

_Rajeev (to Both): Yaar, Main bhi Kal Chakker agaon ga.. Aaj tou (telling about Today Hectic day as) Resume mein hee Time lug gaya.. (softly) Sir ka aur Salunkhy Sir ka Shukriya tou krna hy aur (to All) Tum Sub ka bhi.. (little low tone) Mujhy Andaza hy Tum Logun ko Buht Pareshani hui hogi…_

_Ashoke (adding): zahir hy… (taunt) Aadhi Tankah tou Saamaan ki Tarseel mein lug gayii…_

_Rajeev (nod although stunned All as They could not think Rajeev this Acceptance): Haan… (added after a wink) Daya Kafi Khush Korak hy…_

_Daya (Smack on His Head with): Aby….._

_The Departure after Abhijeet Famous Adrak Wali Chair on Daya Demand really Sooth the Over Loaded Tummy…._

_The Look of Smiles Brightens the Faces of Both Eldest as the Youngest already Passed Out over Couch after a Big Fight to watch JOKER or PARASITE and totally Lost the Battle as the Eldest One Truce that with I LOST MY BODY…._

_Ashoke (softly seeing Watch and in Disappointed way): Sach Yaar, kabhi kabhi Sochta hun agr Rohan aur Rajeev Nhai hoty tou Meri Life kitni Boring hoti… (to Abhijeet in naughty tone) hain na….?_

_Abhijeet (agreeing with): Haan Yaar…. (softly) Yehi Waaqiyaat Humari Zindagi mein Josh bharty hain… warna Wohi Mujrimun ky Peechy Bhagty raho…._

_Ashoke (straight): wesy Abhijeet, (asking) Tumhein Nhai lagta Tum Logun ky liye Mushkilein Saal ky Saal Barh rhi hain…._

_Abhijeet: Saheh (leaning comfortably over Two Seater with) Technology, Easy Money, Information on Hand… _

_Ashoke (confusingly): tou…?_

_Abhijeet (with yawn): Lets See… (suggesting) Tum Guest Room ly lo… (look at Daya Slumbering Position with sigh) Daya ko Main Utha Nhai skta aur…_

_Ashoke (hearing Rajeev Loud Voice with): Rajeev ko Jagana Fuzool hy…. (to Abhijeet leaving towards Guest Room) Good Night…_

_Abhijeet (moving to His Room with after Covering Both Dudes with Blankets): Good Night…_

_Sometimes a Doctor is Not Only a Doctor… He was Playing a Role of a Trap Door or say Mediator to Create Difficulties in a Senior Cop Life or say Career but its Okay when You are Surrounded by Some Lovely Family and Friends…_


End file.
